Back to surreality
by Teacup Erinyes
Summary: 3rd part in MIA series.The mission has ended.Now the couples must go back to everyday life.Will the events of the last week carry on effecting them?Will Tsunade survive once they find out?Strong Lime.Very nearly lemon.KakaSaku,ShikaIno.Some other pairings
1. Lies

**AN: Yes, I know I'm pretty much hated for the end of Phase Two, but not all is as it seems, as you will soon see. You may have noticed, but I absolutely adore cliffhangers and anti-climaxes.**

**I am so so so so so so so sorry that this wasn't up days ago like i promised, but Enigma-chan was poorly again. **

**Thanks again to all of my loyal readers and reviewers for the last few stories. Please enjoy the third and final part of the MIA series.**

* * *

1353 words in this chapter.

**Back to Surreality**

**Chapter one- Lies**

**The story so far…**

**For her birthday, Tsunade trapped the two "couples" (Kakashi & Sakura and Shikamaru & Ino) in an apartment each for "seduction training" and has been filming them for around four of five days while they are trapped in a time altering Gen-jutsu. Along with Tsunade, a group of other jonins has been watching, including Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi, Kurenai, Genma and Anko. The only one of the victims that knew they were being filmed was Sakura, who blocked the image from her and Kakashi's apartment. There has been five hours passed in the real time of Konoha, making it around two in the afternoon on August 2****nd****. The "mission" has now ended, through Shikamaru saying the key. The situations at the end of the last story have Ino telling Shikamaru that she never wants to see him again and Sakura walking out as if nothing ever happened, leaving Kakashi bewildered. That's all folks…**

* * *

The two kunoichi entered the corridor at the same time and turned to face each other, both bearing looks of confusion and discontentment.

They let out heavy sighs and walked to meet up with each other. Sakura threw her arms around Ino in relief. Ino returned the embrace.

They stood back. "Don't look so upset Ino-pig. You won"

"Yeah, and ruined my life in the process. He will never talk to me again now." She began to walk down the corridor.

"It wasn't anything to do with me was it?" Sakura cringed, following after her.

"No, don't be silly." She waved her off "I want to talk with you about it though."

"Alright… How much did he say?"

"He wouldn't tell me exactly what you have done. Only for how long and why."

"Oh…"

"How could you keep that from me for so long?"

"Hold on… it wasn't that long."

"Six years Sakura, that's pretty long."

Sakura almost choked "Six years?! Try eight months."

"What?"

"Christmas Ino. That was it. Once."

Her eyes went bright. "He lied…"

"Well, you still got him to do what you wanted."

"I say again, he will _never_ speak to me again."

"You weren't _that_ brutal, were you?"

"No. I didn't even touch him. He just, gave up"

"Like the first chunin exams?"

"Exactly like that. I guess I'm too troublesome to deal with."

"Well… thank you."

"What for? You would have won, I'm sure."

"Yes, but I was this close to kissing Kakashi for it" she held out two fingers to show the centimeters gap that had been between them and shuddered. "When the Gen-jutsu broke, he had me in his arms"

"Just kissing?" Ino rose an eyebrow at her.

"Kakashi-sensei." Sakura pointed out again for her with a sick look on her face. "Why, how far did you go?"

Ino flushed bright red and glanced away. "Further than kissing."

They reached the end of the corridor and turned the corner, following Sakura's inside-out knowledge of the hospital.

"I don't see why kissing Kakashi would be that bad." Ino continued, attempting to change the subject. "Did you get to see his face?"

"Yes… and more…"

"Ooh! Sakura! Do tell!" she gripped her arm childishly in excitement.

"Eww… you aren't seriously asking me that."

"Why? Was it horrible? Did you not like what you saw? What is it he's covering up?"

"Nothing really. I guess he was kind of handsome, but come on Ino… It's Kakashi-sensei!"

"That wouldn't stop me."

Sakura was half way towards another disgusted look, but then something dawned on her and she couldn't help but to giggle. "No, but half naked Shika is enough to have you ready to top yourself…"

"That's different, he's…" she was cut off by Sakura's hand as the younger girl leant against the wall leading down the next corridor.

"I hear voices" she whispered and let go of Ino's mouth so that they could listen closer.

"Your daughter! She's just set to make him miserable!" Shikaku's voice came down the corridor.

"Well if your son could just contain himself better, then she wouldn't have any need to call him those names." Inoichi fumed.

"Please don't start arguing again." Choza reasoned "They'll be coming out in a minute. We can't get caught here."

"Oh no! Tsunade, you didn't…" Sakura whispered in disgust.

"What? What is it Sakura? I couldn't hear properly." Ino asked her.

Sakura pulled her back the way they came, till they were out of hearing range. "Promise me you won't scream or anything."

"I promise. Who was that?"

"That was… That was your dad Ino… and Shikamaru's… and Chouji's"

"What? What are they doing here?" she gasped in fear.

"What, you didn't figure it out?"

"Figure what out?"

"They entire thing was being filmed Ino-pig. Tsunade was watching, along with…presumably… your parents."

Ino's eyes were wide, her face was red, and her heart was racing. "They'll kill us!"

"It can't have been that bad Ino…"

"No, it really wasn't that bad… it was awful! It was suicide!" her voice was growing in pitch. "And she filmed it. She went against my one condition in agreeing to this. I'll kill her!"

"Ino… you can't kill the Hokage. That would put Naruto in charge and that isn't a good plan of action."

"Can I at least hurt her then?"

"No. we'll be adults about this. They sounded like they were leaving. With any luck, they'll be the only ones who were watching, not any of our peers and they will never know that we heard them. They can't say a thing now without having to admit where they found out from. It was a mission, remember; so stay professional."

"Don't expect me to say anything. I couldn't trust my own emotions. Are you sure that daddy was leaving?"

"I'm positive, come on." Sakura took her by the hand and led her down the corridor the parents had just vacated, following the chakra signals to the room where she sensed the others.

* * *

Tsunade looked over at the two jonins in hysterics and scowled. "Genma! Anko! If you don't get the hell out of here in the next 10 seconds, I'm going to put you on D rank missions for the rest of your natural lives! I mean it! It's not just yourselves you are hurting here! If Hatake finds out what went on here you won't be able to walk, never mind spread gossip."

"A-all… right Tsu-Tsunade sama." Anko tried to get out while giggling, poking Genma in the side as hard as possible to get him to stop aswell. It didn't work.

"I'm serious! It's not even that funny!"

"I-I Know" Genma gasped "But it… I can't…st-stop… Anko…"

"Gen… Genma… we n-need to…"

Then they stopped laughing. Anko looked over Tsunade's shoulder and coughed uncomfortably to hide her previous amusement. Tsunade however, didn't notice this last fact.

"Good. You've finally calmed down. Now get the hell out of here before I get my ass fried by some pissed off shinobi."

Genma suddenly got over the awkwardness and sauntered passed Tsunade towards the door. She didn't think to turn and look until she heard him exclaim, "Sakura! Baby! That burn was masterful! If only you would have let us see it… I would have paid to see his face."

Now Tsunade turned to see Sakura leaning casually against the door frame and Ino standing behind her looking embarrassed. _Obviously Sakura has told her about the cameras… at least the others left in time._

Sakura didn't react to Genma, looking behind him straight at Tsunade with a disapproving glare, so Genma turned to Ino.

He gave her a small bow. "I've got to say Yamanaka-san, you could _really_ make a fantastic career with Jiraiya with moves like that." Then he winked cheekily. "You can call me anytime Gorgeous"

She seemed too shocked to react so Sakura simply punched him in the face from her position behind them. She barely moved any other part of her body, but the jonin now lay unconscious on the floor of the security room.

Anko gasped but avoided the temptation to run over and check his pulse on account of Sakura's oddly calm demeanor.

Sakura didn't take her eyes off her old mentor, until she was satisfied that she was sufficiently disturbed, when she stoically said "Happy Birthday" and then left the room, slamming the door to trap Ino inside with the others.

"Sakura!" Ino protested in a whiney voice, and then stood still again, head bowed.

Tsunade felt a sudden wash of guilt. "Ino… I'm sorry"

"No you're not." She looked up to face her, but something on the screen behind Anko caught her eye. She signaled to it. "Is that..?"

"Yes Ino."

The younger girl walked over to the screen, pushing passed Anko in her path to see better.

What she saw there made her breath stop for a while. She curiously put a finger out towards the screen as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Ino…" Tsunade went over and turned off the screen "You shouldn't see that."

But it was too late.

-

* * *

**AN: Show the luff. Pleshies. **

**Xx from Belizma-chan**


	2. Power on this earth

**AN: Yay for cliffhangers! Maybe you'll find out about Ino next chapter, maybe not. Maybe I'll do this entire story in Sakura's POV. Who knows? I'm unpredictable. **

**I really am low on review power. I've got my regulars, for which I am very grateful, but I haven't had a newbie for like, forever. so tell your friends or whatever.  
**

* * *

1297 words in this chapter

Back to Surreality

Chapter Two- Power on this earth

Sakura was exhausted again. Looking around her though, she couldn't help but to smile. It was still august 2nd and the sun was shining brightly.

The noise of people in the streets leading towards her apartment was deafening in comparison to the quiet hole she had been stuck in for the last week, but just the presence of someone other than Kakashi made her feel so relieved she really didn't care.

Right now, she wouldn't care if Ino ran up and dragged her into a club for the next ten hours, or if Naruto came complaining that Kiba had fallen out of a tree again and broken half of the bones in his body. That wasn't sadistic; she just wanted contact with anyone that wasn't trying to _win her heart_ or whatever it was he thought he was doing.

Now that the mission was over, she could finally relax, or more precisely, stop relaxing and get back to work.

Almost as soon as she had thought it, she came into contact with a spiky blonde head, forcing her to drop her bag. "Hey! Watch it!"

Naruto looked up at her with a sheepish grin, his hand scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Oh… um… hey Sakura. I thought you were on a mission"

"I was." she signaled to the bag on the floor "I just got back"

"Oh… I should have guessed. Are you coming back to the hospital tomorrow?"

"Actually, I'm going back now, as soon as I've had a shower. Why do you ask?" she swung the bag onto her shoulder and started walking again.

He began following her. "Are you sure that's such a good idea… I mean… you must be tired after that mission and everything."

"What is it Naruto?"

"Huh?"

"You don't say things like that unless you are trying to hide something. What is it?"

"Who says I'm hiding something?" he gave off a nervous laugh.

"Listen, I'm going there no matter what you say, so you may as well tell me what you've done now."

"It wasn't me. It was Kiba."

"Naruto…" she warned

"Chouji got out of the hospital this morning and we thought he'd be fine so we went off looking for Shikamaru again and then we remembered that he was on a mission so we went climbing instead and Chouji pushed Kiba off for payback after yesterday and he was perfectly fine because he landed on a soft hedge well as soft as they get so he only had scratches which were bleeding a lot but still no broken bones or anything so he said it was fine but then Akamaru got angry and bit Chouji again on the same spot as before and Kiba said that real dog bites were worse than his so they are both back in hospital again."

"See… that wasn't so hard, was it?" she smiled and kept walking.

"What? You aren't angry?"

"Nope. Nothing can break my good mood today."

"Did your mission go well then?"

"Dear Kami no" she laughed "The mission was horrible. I'm just glad to be finished with it."

"Whoa… what did you have to do?"

"There is no power on this earth that will ever make me tell you that."

"Why?"

She turned and glared at him, noticing that they were outside her apartment building. "Didn't you have somewhere you were running off to?"

"Yeah… I was looking for old granny Tsunade."

"Well, she'll be in her office or in the hospital now, if Ino's finished with her."

"Ok! Thank you Sakura!" He ran off in the other direction again, with a suspiciously green beast like thumbs up.

Sakura laughed again, before letting herself into the building.

Half of her expected that it would be a complete mess after the few days it was left with no attention, but then her common sense reminded her that in real time she had only tidied it about five or six hours ago. The room was boiling hot though, so she opened a few windows and took a very quick shower before changing into her medic's uniform and leaving the building again.

_There's no point wasting time. The hospital will be chaos by now without me or Tsunade._

* * *

When she got there, she realized just how wrong she was. The hospital seemed exactly the same. Sure, the more advanced surgery was cancelled for the day, but with no national disasters occurring at the moment, it wasn't really needed. The cures that Sakura had developed over the last few years were easily administered by trainee and lower ranked medics, so there wasn't really a shortage.

No one even acknowledged her as she walked in, blending into the scenery by now and she walked right passed the reception, checking the room sheet on the way to see where Chouji was being treated. Or not according to the sheet. It seemed that no medic was assigned to him, probably because they were scared of Kiba, so she signed her own name up and made her way to the room.

When she got there, Naruto had already returned and was sitting on the chair between the two beds. Chouji was lying on one, holding his blooded bandage in one hand, while Kiba sat up on the other one, looking fine except for the cuts and bruises on his face and arms.

Naruto jumped up at the sight of her. "Sakura-chan!"

"Hey. Did you find her?" she asked as she stood by Chouji and began to check the wound.

"Yeah, but she was acting really weird. She had these tapes with her and was laughing with that weird examiner woman about them, but when I asked what they were she told me to ask you."

She didn't look up, but flinched at the familiar chakra signal she suddenly sensed in the room, trying to ignore it. "No power on this earth Naruto."

"Aww… come on Sakura. I won't tell anyone"

"Does this hurt?" She asked Chouji gently as she pressed a finger near the middle of the wound, ignoring Naruto.

"No" he replied, looking shocked.

"Ok. He's cut some nerve endings that is all. I can sort it but it will take a while to heal. You can't use your jutsu in this arm for at least a week." She carefully unwrapped the previous bandage and wiped the wound clean. Then she reached out a hand and poured in a little of her own Chakra to help it heal.

"Are you gonna be long Sakura?" Kiba moaned "I don't like leaving Akamaru with Shino for long. He always comes back with fleas."

"Just hold on a little longer Kiba. Your injuries are less severe than Chouji's, so he takes priority. I'll see to you the second I'm done, I promise."

"But mine _actually_ hurts."

"That's good, it show's you are alive."

"Sakura…" he pouted "you're mean today."

"No I'm not. I'm practical." She finished off with Chouji's hand "Ok, I'll bandage that in a second."

"Yes ma'am." He smiled.

"Right then Kiba." She turned to face him "I need to know, are the cuts and things only where I can see them?"

"What do you class as where you can see them?" he gave her a sly smirk.

"Right now Kiba." She stressed. "Are they only in plain sight, right now?"

"No, but the worst ones are. I can sort the others myself. Unless you really want to…"

"No, that's ok Kiba." She quickly ran a precise, chakra laden hand over the injuries and they healed within seconds. "Right, you're done now."

"Thanks Sakura."

"No problem. Now that I'm finished though, would you mind answering one simple question?" She turned around to face the wall "What do you think you are doing Kakashi?"

* * *

**AN: lol. Fleas. I'm so clever.**

**Show the luff**

**Xx Belizma-chan xX**


	3. Promises

**AN: ok so this is really more like the second part of the last chapter because I wrote it all together but I posted it separately for the cliffhanger effect. **

**Makes me giggle slightly does this bit. Finally some more action!**

**Next chapter will probably be Ino-Shika, just to explain what happened earlier and all of that junk.**

**Just to clarify: Haruka is my OC. She is taken from my novel, "The Letter A", where she is a courtesan (also with short black hair). She may re-appear because I luffs her but yeah… her name means "Far away" in Japanese.**

* * *

1589 words in this chapter

Back to Surreality

Chapter three- Promises

He had been watching for some time, trying to convince himself that the woman he had grown in feelings for was just a construct of the real Sakura's imagination. So far though, it wasn't working. She really did seem the same responsible, beautiful adult she had been in that apartment.

He didn't realize that he had been staring for too long until all of a sudden, she turned to face him with that stunning smile. "What do you think you are doing Kakashi?"

"You knew I was here?" he stepped out of the wall, releasing his jutsu.

The three other men turned to look in his direction. Naruto burst forward with a huge grin on his face. "Kaka-sensei! Why are you here? I'm not even injured this time. Are you here to see Sakura? Of course she noticed your presence, Sakura is very skilled at detecting and identifying enemies only by their chakra signals, it's all part of her amazing chakra control. I bet you didn't know that, did you? Dattebayo! I know something you don't…"

Kiba noticed Kakashi's serious expression towards Sakura and growled harshly to Naruto. "Shut the hell up Baka!"

Naruto was about to object, but was reminded of their reason for being in the hospital and cast a sheepish look to Chouji before deciding to stay quiet.

They watched on as Kakashi took a step forward, towards Sakura. She noticed this but ignored him, walking to finish the bandaging on Chouji's hand carefully.

"Sakura"

"Not now Kakashi, I'm working" she tried to brush off the subject with that professional attitude of hers, but he continued to try and get eye contact.

"Hey Sakura, since when did you miss off the sensei part?" Naruto called out, only to be pulled back by Chouji's non-injured hand.

"I was wondering that myself" Kakashi said in a low voice.

"Well…" Sakura began in a cheery confident voice, looking briefly over to Naruto, who was still struggling between his two friends. "I think that fact that we've spent the last week sleeping together gives me some access to that right"

To her delight, Naruto stopped thrashing about long enough to give them a horrified look before he sunk to the ground, still conscious but not by much.

"Well that worked." Chouji sighed, flexing his now free arm "Arigato Sakura-chan"

"That's no trouble. You need to rest Chouji. You lost a lot of blood on the way here…"

Before she could switch back to work mode, Kakashi caught the edge of her arm. "Sakura…"

"What do you want Kakashi?" she asked softly.

"You know what I want" He was talking to her, but his mind was elsewhere, unlike his eyes, which were glued to her as if she was the only one in the hospital.

"What?!" she whispered harshly, realizing what he meant "You can't be serious. It was just a mission Kakashi"

"No it wasn't. Not for me. A promise is a promise." His voice stayed remarkably even.

"But you can't hold your part of the bargain. That's not fair." She looked over to her three peers, who were staring at them expectantly, wondering what they were talking about.

"Of course I can. I can still tell you what you need to know"

"Just a mission Kakashi" she mumbled again, so quite it was almost inaudible.

He couldn't hold back any longer. He reached out and pulled her into his arms like they were earlier that day.

He hooked a hand gently around her chin and turned her to look into his eyes before he tugged her closer, bring down his mask in a flash with the same speed that he used when he ate.

His lips brushed hers in with brief, light motion as he turned to face away from the boys in the hope of retaining the mystery behind the mask.

Then he pressed harder, opening his mouth slightly to take her bottom lip between his and continuing to deepen it until he felt her loosen in his grasp.

To his surprise, he felt her hand snake around his neck as she pulled him closer, slipping her tongue into his open mouth.

He glanced down at her in bewilderment then stroked it with his own tongue, just like she had asked days ago with her finger.

Her sigh of pleasure showed him that he had done the right thing and they continued in their heated hold for what seemed like minutes, drawing dangerously close, before she let go.

She gasped for air as she sank back against the wall behind her while he replaced his mask.

Incredibly, Kakashi didn't feel out of breath at all as he ran his eye over the look of Sakura's body, with her chest rising then falling in deep, rhythmic motions.

"One kiss. Now I'll tell you what you need to know." He leant closer again and whispered in her ear. "I'm falling in love with you Sakura"

_Thunk!_ They looked around to see that Naruto had passed out for good on the floor at Kiba's feet. Obviously Kakashi's whispering hadn't been as quiet as he thought.

* * *

"Right." Sakura took charge, straightening her medic uniform with a slight blush. "Kiba, Kakashi, make your selves useful and help me get him up on the other bed..."

"Um… Sakura?" Kiba stopped her, pointing behind her at Kakashi. Or rather, the empty air where Kakashi used to be.

Sakura turned and noted his meaning. _But wait… I can still sense him here._ She looked down to find a small box with one of his bindings tied around it. She smiled and shoved it into her pocket before letting chakra into her arms to give her the strength to help Kiba lift Naruto from the floor.

"Dare we ask?" Kiba ventured as they placed him onto the bed.

"It's not important, just Tsunade's meddling."

"What, is he drugged or something?" Chouji called from the other bed.

"Or something…" She mumbled, too quietly to be heard.

Kiba scoffed. "Yeah, drugged on Sakura"

"Hey!" she scolded

"So… you don't love him back?" Chouji continued.

"What is this, an intervention? Of course I don't, he's my sensei."

"Was" Kiba corrected her.

"Would you date Kurenai-sensei Kiba?"

He shrugged. "If she asked…"

"You're impossible. Would you go and inform reception that the other bed in room 13 is now occupied please? He should wake soon enough but its Naruto, we're better safe than sorry"

"Yes sir" he laughed before walking out of the room.

"Have you seen Ino this morning Sakura?" Chouji asked.

"Yes, why?"

"It's just that, she usually visits to yell at me in the mornings. It was the family meal last night and I was in here, so I was expecting an earful, but its afternoon now and she hasn't come."

"Didn't Naruto tell you? We had a mission this morning."

"But you're here…"

"I'm a workaholic Chouji. Don't worry, she'll visit, I know it. She's just a little busy at the moment."

"Ok…"

"Would it make you feel better if I tried to find her? I think I know where she is."

"If you wouldn't mind…"

"It's not a problem Chouji. Something tells me she'd be happy to see you this afternoon." She went to leave for a while, but not before stopping a dark haired trainee-medic outside the room. "Haruka-chan!"

"Hai Haruno-sama!"

"Room 13. Ensure that Uzumaki does not leave once he has woken up. Something tells me he'll be eager to get up but you mustn't let him, understood?"

"Hai Haruno-sama!" she shuffled off to stand inside the room.

Sakura smiled at the young girl's eagerness and went off to find her best friend.

* * *

There was only one place that Ino would go when she was feeling bad about something. She would go there because that's where Shikamaru used to always be. It was where her team would always be. Ever since they were split though, they never came here. Only Ino ever did, so that she could dwell on better times.

It wasn't too far from the hospital, a small hillside, surrounded on three sides by trees and positioned to view most of the village. The best cloud watching spot in Konoha.

As Sakura approached, she heard the faint sound of Ino giggling. _She's gone mad._

She crept forward and peered through the branches of the trees to see _them._

Shikamaru was lying there with Ino, or rather, on Ino. She had her arms wrapped around him as he kissed her from above, a smile on both of their faces.

Sakura was almost unwilling to interrupt the touching scene. Almost…

She pushed through to stand on the hillside next to them. Astoundingly, they didn't notice. "Don't mind me."

She smiled at the sight of Shikamaru practically_ falling_ off of Ino as she sat up in shock with a squeak.

"I see you two made up"

Shikamaru looked very nervous to be this close to both of the kunoichi. "H-hi Sakura, um…"

"Save the effort Shika. We know you lied to Ino. Get over it." Sakura snapped. "Ino-pig, Chouji's been asking for you. He said something about missing being yelled at."

Ino's eyes shot wide. "Oh Kami. I completely forgot about him."

"Yeah, well he's still in hospital, as is Naruto so…"

"Why's Naruto in hospital?" Shikamaru frowned.

"Don't ask." Sakura blushed, remembering the reason why. "Really, don't ask."

"Come on Shika-kun." Ino grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him up next to her. "Let's go and see Chouji. I've missed him."

"Mendokuse"

* * *

**AN: Show the luff**

**Xx Belizma-chan xX**


	4. Let me help

**AN: This chapter is especially for two groups of people.**

**The first group are those who desperately need an explanation for the end of chapter one. I promised I would so it's here. In fact, the whole thing is just one big frelling explanation.**

**The second group is obviously those who keep screwing at me (excuse the pun) for not having lemons in here. I did try to write it as a lemon, I really did, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it.**

**So here you go. ONE MASSIVE FRELLING LIME WARNING. That's all you get. Mwah ha ha ha ha ha ha **

**It started out very differently I can assure you but I don't think it suffers too much. I was afraid of it getting angsty so if it doesn't make sense feel free to ask me to translate.**

**Lol.**

* * *

2076 ridiculously exaggerated words in this chapter.

Back to Surreality

Chapter four- Let me help

FLASHBACK

Ino reached out a finger to the image on the screen and a tear began to falling down her face. There was Shikamaru, still sat on the floor, facing away from the camera, slumped not from laziness but from despair. His shoulders shook like he was crying and she felt her heart wrench uncontrollably.

Soon, the screen was blank, but she didn't look to see why. The only thing filling her head was that image and her overwhelming guilt at having caused it.

She couldn't control herself any longer. She turned and she ran, as fast as she physically could.

She didn't stop. Not when hands reached out to stop her leaving the room…

not when she thought she might have lost her way…

and not even when she ran straight into Kakashi as he left down the corridor.

She only came to a halt when she had her arms locked around him in comfort, wet cheek touching wet cheek.

She felt him try to pull her back from his torso and only tightened her hold. "Don't Shika. Never let go of me again"

"But… you said…" he rasped out, confused as to why the woman who just told him that she never wanted to see him again was now clamped around him, sobbing into his shoulder.

"I lied Shikamaru, none of it was true. I could never say those things to you. Please forgive me."

"What? Forgive you? You did nothing wrong Ino."

"I did. I told the most awful lie possible." She pulled back to look into his eyes "I made you cry. I… I didn't want to hurt you so badly, I just… I couldn't say it in here."

"Say what Ino?"

"Come with me. We'll go somewhere else and I'll tell you, just, not in here. Please?"

Within seconds, his hands had performed the sequence for the transportation jutsu and they landed outside, on top of their favorite spot.

Ino wiped off her tears and looked around. "This is so much better. It's exactly where I always wanted to tell you, even though I never realized it." She smiled at him and stroked the side of his face lovingly.

He didn't respond so she started to place butterfly kisses up his neck, speaking each phrase in between as she worked her way towards his mouth.

"I lied when I said I couldn't forgive you… the truth is that there was nothing to forgive… I just missed you so much… and I don't want to go back to how we were… I don't want you in ANBU… I want you with me… and I want more time with you… and I've loved these few days… just because you were there… it just felt right… and kissing you felt right… and I do love you… I love you so mu…"

This time she was cut off as she reached his mouth and he started kissing back, not letting her pull away again.

He held her tightly to him and let out everything into the kiss, just to let her know that he returned her sentiments completely and it took a long time before either of them withdrew.

Eventually, Ino gasped for air and pulled back, much to his relief. Then she continued her explanations. "I love you so much and I knew I couldn't tell you that when you wanted me to. That was all an act, everything I did in there, and I didn't want to tell you as an act, in a mission, I wanted to tell you right, when you could know for certain that I was being genuine. But also, you said that if I told you that, you would end the mission, and a huge part of me _never_ wanted it to end. Shikamaru, you do realize that I hadn't talked to you since Christmas either, don't you? Eight months is a very long time to go without seeing your best friend, knowing that he's either locked up in a tower all day long or out getting himself killed while the rest of the team is stuck on bloody d-rank missions because no one wants a two ninja team that works best in a trio. I missed you. I need you. I love you."

"Ino… I had no idea you felt that way. Why didn't you say anything when I joined ANBU?"

"I did Shika. I _begged_ Tsunade. I _screamed_ at her until I lost my voice. She didn't listen though. You're too bloody clever, they couldn't survive without you."

"Why didn't you say anything to _me_?"

"I didn't want you to think I was weak. I didn't want you to feel that I was holding you back."

"Ino. You could never be the one to hold me back. You are the one thing that keeps me going. You are what I fight for, and what I survive for. I think we both really needed this mission to realize that. I promise that I will never leave you that long again. I missed you too. I need you too. I love you too."

Ino giggled "You are so cheesy."

He smirked back, running his fingers through her loose hair. "You love it"

For the second time that day, Ino lost complete control over herself as she tackled him to the ground, landing on top of him in a fit of laughter. "Now… where exactly did we leave off?"

"What?" he sat up slightly, bringing her with him "when?"

"Ah yes. Now I remember…" she slowly straddled him like she did a few days ago "Now I know why got this far… and then you started torturing me with sweet, pointless kisses so I…" here she took off her halter neck top like before, slowly and as sensually as possible, enjoying the look of surprise I his eyes as he began to catch on to what she was doing.

Almost to script, Shikamaru looked at her and said "what are you doing?"

Ino almost squealed with delight when she thought that he might be playing along, but instead she decided to give him a quick wink before saying "what do you think I'm doing?"

She then let the purple material fall to the grass softly leaving her in only her bra and skirt, seen as she never bothered to put her shoes back on anyway.

She didn't bother telling him to shut up because she didn't need to, choosing instead to skip right to the part where she pins him to the floor again.

She went straight back to kissing him passionately as his hands wandered possessively over the bare skin of her back.

It wasn't long before he turned her over, pushing her slender body beneath his own as she continued to lock her legs around his waist.

He paused to look down at her curiously as she began chewing on her bottom lip in anticipation. She thought she knew what was coming next… now he had to prove her wrong.

He leant down towards her, delighting in her dazed expression and whispered in her ear. "That's a really bad habit of yours. It's really un-ladylike to bite like that."

"Huh?"

"You should at least let me help" so he did. He moved over and took her bottom lip into his own mouth, biting slightly at the already swollen flesh.

She pushed him away and frowned "That isn't in the script."

"Yeah, well I didn't like that ending so much."

She snarled at him before pulling his shirt off by herself. "that's better" she sighed as she let her hands slide across the soft skin of his torso.

He bent down again and repeated his motion of moving kisses down the edge of her neck, biting and sucking as he went.

Once he reached that tender area between her neck and her shoulder, she gasped out her pleasure and arched against him, one of her hands snaking around his neck to pull him closer, holding him to that spot.

She turned her head to the side to allow him better access as he moved his actions further down, staying longer in that spot but determined not to stay there forever.

She also began to feel his hand moving tauntingly across her abdomen, just like before, in little circles of ecstasy that made her cry out. _This is it Ino, uncharted territory. Anything could happen now._

Before she knew it, his second hand began to creep up her back, adding to her sensory euphoria for no reason except that it was another moving object on her skin.

She closed her eyes as she moaned out again, feeling his soft, warm mouth pulsating towards her chest, just as the little circles of satisfaction reached the area just below her bra.

She arched out again, stronger this time, and enough to make him groan as she rocketed straight into his growing erection. She opened her eyes to notice a slight flash of pain in his own eyes as he looked up at her sheepishly, but it was quickly followed by a glare of calculated deviancy.

She wondered what it was he was doing, until she remembered what his second hand was doing and barely had enough time to reach down and whisper "Fucking genius!" in a seductive tone before the clasp on her bra sprung open and she found the entire garment removed in seconds.

She was now open, bare to the world and he didn't waste any time in taking advantage of it. He leant up to her ear and whispered in a very similar, silky tone "Fucking gorgeous!"

To which she replied "I know you are, but not for long if you don't finish what you started."

He smirked at her, letting his hands begin to massage the skin at the edge of her breasts before his mouth began to move gradually down their valley.

She could help but to call out again, but tried to hold back as much as possible, increasingly aware now that someone could hear them and walk in on them to receive a full viewing of her upper torso.

She decided that he had had enough fun, despite the fact that her body was positively aching for release and began to reach one of her hands further down his torso, edging towards the waistband of his pants daringly.

She took her time, hoping that she could catch him out with equal skill as he did her, using the excuse of her constant arching as she continued to feel Shikamaru-induced waves of pure pleasure.

After a few seconds of her discreet movements, she had reached the area just above his fly and was about to celebrate her victory when Shikamaru stopped kissing her chest and brought his head back up to hers with a smirk. "Here, let me help"

Before she even had time to question him, he was completely naked, having removed his pants and all, and pulled her on top of him.

She gasped in delight and kissed him on the mouth, letting her tongue venture inside as preparation for what she knew was about to happen, re-adjusting herself on top of him and letting the hand that was close before get even closer.

She didn't hold back now in calling out so loudly half of Konoha could hear them, knowing that she wouldn't be the only one exposed.

She was feeling so turned on right now that a herd of elephants could have run passed and she wouldn't have noticed. She soon moved her own mouth to lick against his smooth torso lightly, in slow movements as she made her way down.

Shikamaru moaned himself as he felt the touch of her feminine fingers and looked down at her. "Ino, you really don't have to…"

"Shh…"she put a finger to his mouth to make him stop talking "I want to…"

END OF FLASHBACK

As they left the hill to follow Sakura to the hospital, Ino flashed her new lover a knowing grin and slowly detached her fingers from his. They were more than happy to let Sakura know that they were together, but nobody would ever know much more.

They vowed to stay together and to keep what happened between them a complete secret, but now they had much more important things to do…

They had a neglected team mate to yell at for being an idiot…

And some parents to scare the hell out of…

* * *

**AN: I say again mwah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha cough wheeze**

**I bet you all hate me right now huh?**

**Well don't feel too bad.**

**It's not like I've just written over five hundred words worth of gold for a section in about 5 chapters time and have some very interesting things planned that you won't see for ages.**

**Oh wait…**

**Mwah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha **

**Show the luff**

**XX Belizma-chan XX**


	5. Rash

**AN: cool off period now. This episode is just a little bit silly, before the next few chapters, which may well end up being quite serious and thoughtful. Oh well, please enjoy.**

**There is so much blatant hinting here its funny. Crap compared to my usual writing style, it almost reads like a parody.**

**Any direction is particular you want to see pursued? All feedback is very welcome. I respond to every review personally and quite often use any ideas suggested to me, so please do.**

* * *

1450 words in this chapter

Back to Surreality

Chapter Five- Rash

Sakura glanced ahead at the couple walking in front of her, and at their slightly dis-arrayed clothing. She had a feeling that, although they were dressed when she had found them, it wasn't long since they weren't.

_In public too. I wish I had Ino's confidence. I could never do anything like that._

"_Yeah and making out with Kakashi didn't count?"_ Inner Sakura giggled

_That's different, it was unwilling. Ugh, how dare he do that to me! _

"_It's not like we didn't enjoy it. I still say we should have followed him. It wouldn't be too hard." _

_No, we couldn't follow him, I don't want to. _

"_Whatever"_

_No, really, I don't. _

"_Don't pretend you didn't like it. I'm you remember, I know what you like"_

_What happened to eww sensei? _

"_Well duh! Sensei got to be a pretty good kisser." _

_Let's not talk about this now._

She could see from her position how Ino's hand kept creeping towards Shikamaru's, but then hastily withdrawing in fear of being discovered.

They had told her specifically not to tell anyone about their secret relationship, but that they did plan on being together in private a lot more, so her twice weekly sessions in Ino's company would be cut down to just one a week.

She didn't mind that so much, but she did get the impression that it would take a long time before Ino could sensibly discuss anything else.

_How nice it must be for her to find happiness. I had expected this to have taken longer with Ino's stubborn attitude. Something big must have happened for her to discover her feelings like this._

_I can only hope now that Tsunade finds some way to make up the hardship she put their already tender relationship through before they got to this point._

They approached room thirteen just as Naruto started to wake up, and the noise could be heard from the corridor. Sakura told Ino and Shikamaru to stay still while she went to deal with it.

"Uzumaki-san! I can't allow you to leave!" Haruka's strained voice came from inside

"But I have to find him! He will pay for what he did to her, the disgusting pervert!"the Hokage wannabe yelled.

Sakura took a deep breath and stepped inside the room to find Kiba desperately trying to help the nurse keep him down.

"It's alright Haruka-chan, I'll take it from here" she ordered and sent chakra to her arm to give her enough strength to hold him down.

"Hai Haruno-sama!" she bowed and left the room

"Naruto! What the hell do you think you are doing?!"

"I have to find him! He shouldn't have done those things to you."

"I know that Baka, but it's my problem, not yours so shut up and stay still!"

"But Sakura…"

"I don't care Naruto. I'll sort it out later, but now I'm working. Now can you stay here for ten minutes while I go and get the others?"

"Fine!" he crossed his arms and sat back in frustration.

"And this applies to all of you, not a word to anyone about what you saw this afternoon, ok?"

"Hai" all three shinobi nodded.

"Is Ino here?" Chouji asked "did you find her?"

"Hai. They're just outside. I'll go and get them"

She went out and brought them in a few minutes later.

Chouji sat up in surprise at the sight of his second friend "Shikamaru? You're here aswell? Whoa. This must be the first time we've been in the same room since… Christmas or something."

"Hey Choj." He greeted

Ino sat next to him on the bed "How are you? How's your hand?"

"It's much better, thanks to Sakura. Wow, what a coincidence that you should be here at the same time."

"Actually Chouji, we were together when she found us." Ino explained, but went into no further detail "we actually talked for once"

Chouji paled "Are you alright Shikamaru? She didn't hurt you did she? Your hair is down."

Shikamaru blushed slightly "No Choj… I uh… I just forgot to tie it, that's all"

"Here." Sakura took one of the bands from her own hair and passed it to him.

He took it with a nod and put his hair back into its ponytail. "Arigato Sakura"

The soft sigh that Ino let out was barely audible.

"I thought you had a mission today aswell" Chouji continued

"I did. I was with Sakura and Ino."

"What? They sent ANBU with you guys? It must have been difficult."

"Don't worry about that Chouji. You just concentrate on getting better." She leant forward to give him a hug.

"I didn't notice until now. Are you hurt Ino-chan?" he frowned, looking down at her.

She stepped back "huh?"

"Your neck. It's all red in places. Is it a rash or something?"

Ino glanced sharply at Shikamaru before flushing an equal shade of red and laughing nervously. "n-no Chouji it's just, um…"

Sakura smiled lightly and stepped closer to Ino "I know what this is… here, let me…" she reached out a chakra-laden hand and healed the broken skin from their little session on the hill.

She then turned to face Shikamaru, who was clutching nervously at his collar, trying to move it further up his neck.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Shika, shirt off. Now."

He froze on the spot.

"What?" Chouji looked confused "why Shikamaru?"

"What Ino had on her neck was contagious." She told them with a smirk "medical intuition and personal experience says that we'll find the same on Shikamaru, seen as they've been together all morning and most of the afternoon"

"If it's contagious, then do you have it Sakura?" Kiba asked, fully understanding from his own personal experience what it was.

"I did, but I healed it myself. Now, Shika?"

He sighed heavily and removed his shirt, revealing love bites on his neck and collarbone and soreness across his whole chest. He cringed when both Chouji and Naruto gasped at the extent.

"Whoa Shikamaru." Naruto stared "that's so much worse than Ino's"

"It's had days to develop." Sakura smirked, seeing some of her own marks along with Ino's. She was going to tease some more, but a stern look from Ino told her to stop. "and anyway, Ino's is probably just as bad, but I'm not going to tell her to take her top off in here with everyone watching so I'll finish her later."

"Aww… spoil our fun Sakura" Kiba pouted playfully "why should you get all of the treats?"

"Shut up Kiba" Sakura went over and started to run her hand across the red marks on Shikamaru.

"Can I play next Sakura?" he kept teasing

"Seriously Kiba, I will put you through that wall if you don't stop talking. I thought you had a ball of fur to pick up."

"No, I called Hana to ask her to take care of him. It seemed to be hotting up in here so I'd thought I'd stay."

"It's a hospital, not a fucking soap opera dog boy!" Ino snapped

"All right, calm down. I was just having a little fun"

"What's wrong Ino?" Chouji asked "you seem on edge"

"Nothing's wrong Chouji. He's just pissing me off, that's all."

"What were you guys talking about earlier?" he asked as Shikamaru put his shirt back on

"Shika promises not to hide away so much so we can talk more often."

"Really?"

"Yeah Choj. I've already got enough cash to retire on through ANBU so I don't need to take as many missions"

"Wait" Sakura interrupted "you've only been in ANBU for a couple of years and you have enough to retire?"

"Providing I marry soon enough and raise children to support me later, yes."

"Well then, Kakashi was in ANBU for much longer. Does that mean…?" she reached a hand into her pocket, letting it rest slightly on the little black box inside.

"Hai. He's not short on cash at all."

"What?!" Naruto protested "no way! Kaka-sensei always makes us pay for his meals and everything!"

"What are you suggesting, Naruto?" Kiba raised an eyebrow at him

"I say we make a bet." The three looked at each other in despair "I bet that he spent it all on those books of his and hentai activities and if I'm wrong, you can all make up a forfeit"

"Well, how exactly do you plan on finding _that_ out?" Shikamaru frowned

"I'm sure Sakura could help." Ino smirked slyly at her

"Ino!" she scolded, then heard a chuckling sound behind her. She turned to be faced with Kiba, trying to keep himself in and failing. "Not a word Kiba!"

"Of course Sakura-chan, I wouldn't _dream_ of it."


	6. Plans

**AN: ugh. This is kind of a lead up to better things later on, so it's not that wonderful to read.**

**just to clarify, the very start of this chapter is still on August 2nd, after they get back from the hospital, but the rest is on the 3rd- so it's friday.**

**i don't know when i decided that those dates fell on those days of the week but i must be psychic or something because i just checked and they are the days they fall on this year. lol.  
**

**I've just written another load of chapters for later in the story so I'm trying to get out the fillers now. **

**Ideas are very welcome because I'm just clueless.**

**Thanks for reading**

* * *

1690 words in this chapter

Back to Surreality

Chapter 6- Plans

**The night before…**

Ino lay with her head in Shikamaru's lap as they cuddled together on her sofa.

It was getting dark but they didn't shut the curtains or turn a light on, content enough to just sit together in the twilight, watching stars appear over the Konoha skyline.

"Ino?" Shikamaru called, running a finger though her loose hair.

"Hmm?"

"I think I should go home soon"

"What? No." she sat up to look at him better, leaning against his shoulder and entwining their fingers together. "I'm not ready for you to leave me yet."

"It's getting late"

"So? Stay here with me. My bed is a double, it can hold us both"

"I can't do that Ino." He told her softly.

"Oh? So you can make love to me in public, out in the open, but you can't lie next to me for one more night for real." She was getting agitated now.

"Shh…" he leant over and kissed her lightly on the lips "you know I would Ino, but as long as we are keeping our relationship a secret, I can't be seen leaving your house early in the morning."

"What is our relationship, Shikamaru?"

He began to mimic her style from earlier in the day, giving her a kiss after each whispered phrase. "We are best friends… we are boyfriend and girlfriend… we are lovers… and more… we are anything you want us to be… and nothing to be expressed in words…"

She kissed him back "I love you Shika"

"I don't think I need to say anything"

"No, never" she giggled, breaking the beautiful mood.

"Troublesome woman"

"What are we going to do with our parents?"

"Do you still visit your dad?"

"Occasionally"

"Then I think I have a plan."

**Present…**

**Ino…**

"Hey Daddy! I'm home!" she called out cheerily as she burst through the door to greet him.

She skipped into the kitchen, humming to herself cheerily as she got a glass out of an overhead cupboard.

She placed it down on the countertop and bent to look in the fridge.

She sensed the presence of her father in the door way but he seemed unable to find anything to say, so she helped him out. "Well… aren't you going to ask me where I was yesterday?"

"Do I need to?"

"Hmm…" she picked up a carton of milk and poured some into the glass before returning it to the fridge, taking the time to look at the front of it. "Don't you think I'm a little too grown up to still have my drawings on the fridge now?"

"Yes baby." He sighed "I just like to hold onto your childhood I guess"

She stood and turned to give him a stunning smile "well, if you aren't going to ask, I may aswell tell you. I was with a boy."

Inoichi looked down at the floor.

"Now, don't get mad daddy, but I really like this one and I don't want you to scare him off or anything." She started drinking the milk, leaning against the counter comfortably. "he's like, the only guy except Chouji that I can get along with and I feel really comfy with him and… well never mind that. Please say you won't chase him off or anything."

"What's his name?"

"Does that matter? I'm not telling you that in case you don't get on with his father or something like that. You always jump to conclusions."

"Gomen. No, it doesn't matter. You can date whoever you want princess."

"Really?" she put the empty glass down on the side and jumped at him, wrapping her arms around him "Arigato Daddy! I love you!"

"Hmm…"

She let go and stood back grinning. "You'll love him I'm sure of it."

"Will I get to meet him?"

"Hai! Of course!"

"Well, you'd better know that we rescheduled the family meal, seen as Wednesday didn't go so well. This time everyone should be able to come."

"Really? When is it?"

"Monday, at the Akimichi place"

"Brilliant! Can he come and meet you then?"

"Who?"

"The guy! The one I was talking about!"

"Um… sure. Why not?"

She clamped her arms around him again. "Arigato Daddy!"

"Aren't you tired from that mission?"

"What mission?"

"You said the other day that you were on a mission"

"Oh, I finished that yesterday morning. After that I've been with my boyfriend. Sorry I didn't come back to visit earlier."

**Shikamaru…**

He stood nervously outside his childhood home and knocked on the front door. He suddenly remembered what Ino had told him and his nerves dropped immediately.

A small smile appeared on his face as he waited, just in time for the door to swing open, revealing his mother in a flour covered apron, her hair pulled into a bun at the back of her head.

"Shikamaru! What a lovely surprise! What are you doing here?"

"Konnichiwa Kaa-san."

"Come in! Come in!"

"Arigato." He nodded politely before entering, the smile still on his face.

"Shikaku!" Yoshino yelled through the house "get your lazy ass down here! Your son is here!"

_Obviously he hasn't told her anything. It's understandable. If I had been doing what he did, I would be terrified to let a troublesome woman like her know._

Shikaku came down as they sat down in the main room, looking very nervous "Konnichiwa Shikamaru. No missions today?"

"No. Tsunade-sama has given me today off, for social reasons. I have a mission over the weekend, but I should be back by Sunday afternoon"

"Social reasons?" Yoshino looked concerned "is something wrong Shikamaru?"

FLASHBACK

"Um… Nara-san." Tsunade called out weekly

"Hai Tsunade-sama?"

"You have a mission"

"You have got to be kidding me."

His team gasped and looked at him in surprise as they stood in the Hokage's office.

"No. this has to be done this weekend."

"When?" he asked with gritted teeth

"We need you to leave tonight."

He practically laughed at her "and you got me out of bed this early for that? Sod off Tsunade, I'm going home" he turned and went to leave.

"I still have the tapes Shikamaru" she called out after him

He stopped at the door and turned; fire in his eyes. "That's blackmail!"

"Is it? I thought it might be useful if your team here were to see how you handle yourself on that type of mission."

"You wouldn't dare" he went to lunge at her, but was stopped by a feminine arm.

Tenten looked down at him carefully, trying to establish what was making him act so out of character. "Shikamaru, what really have we to lose by accepting this mission?"

He took a deep breath and shrugged her off, facing the Hokage once again. "Tomorrow morning. That's the earliest I am prepared to leave. I have plans today, cleaning up the mess that _you_ made"

"Fine. Here is the mission scroll."

END FLASHBACK

"He's fine" Shikaku insisted, "Look, he's smiling"

"I suppose. What is the reason for your uncharacteristic optimism Shikamaru?"

"I have some news that may please you very much Kaa-san."

"Really?" Shikaku sat beside her, looking skeptical

"Yes, but we can discuss that later. I came to see you both, because it's been a while since we've spent any real time together."

"It really has been a long time, but you're always so busy" Yoshino smirked.

"I'm sorry that I missed the family meal on Wednesday"

"That's alright Shikamaru, you had your reasons."

"It has been re-scheduled for Monday anyway. There is something that needs announcing." Shikaku told him quietly.

"That's great Tou-san. I should be able to make it this time."

"The Yamanaka's aren't hosting again are they Shikaku? That would be unfair."

"No. The Akimichi's are hosting this meal"

"I see… middle ground?"

"Huh?" _she can't possibly know that, can she?_

"Oh come on Shikamaru, I thought you were the genius. Can't you make the connection? It's nearly your twenty-first birthday. You must know what is planned for you"

_She just means the marriage… wait, the marriage? They can't possibly still… are they going to announce it on Monday? _He went pale.

"Yoshino, I suggest that we stop this discussion now" Shikaku told her seriously

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"I didn't tell you, I suggested."

"Fine. What was it you wanted to tell us Shikamaru?"

"Huh?"

"You said that you had news."

"Oh, um…I have a girlfriend"

"That's nothing new Shikamaru." She frowned "you've had plenty of flings"

"No, I mean, a girlfriend. An exclusive, serious, committed, girlfriend."

"What?" her eyes went wide "Do you have plans with this girl?"

"I think that it is very possible. I was going to suggest that she come to the meal on Monday."

"Ah… that might be awkward" she cringed and looked over to Shikaku, who had his head in his hands.

"Well, you can't stop her so you might as well welcome her"

"What's her name?" Shikaku demanded

He simply grinned wider "you'll find out on Monday"

**Later…**

Ino laughed so hard her face hurt as she collapsed against him on the grass. "You should have seen his face Shikamaru, it was so funny. He just told me I could date anyone I wanted, no objections"

"Anyone?" he frowned

"Hai!"

"That's odd"

"What?" she stopped laughing and twisted her head around to face him. "Why is it odd?"

"Oh, nothing. It was just something that Kaa-san mentioned."

"What is it Shika?"

"She um… she may have hinted, quite heavily… that our marriage was going to be announced on Monday"

"You aren't serious."

"No, I mean it. It's this whole thing about it being our twenty first in a month. They were going to announce it on Wednesday, but then I didn't turn up, so…"

"shit." She turned to face him, withdrawing the contact on their torsos "Marriage? I really don't want that."

"You wouldn't want to marry me?"

"No, I mean… I wouldn't want it to be arranged, you know? If we were going to… then I would want to do it properly, because you wanted to"

"That's sweet. I think I just had an idea."

"Again?"

"Hai"

* * *

**AN: Crap, that was a lot more fun in my head. Nevermind**

**Show the luff**

**XX Belizma-chan XX**


	7. Jewels

1506 words in this chapter

Back to Surreality

Chapter seven- Jewels

Sakura stayed, watching as the pairs twirled around the floor, flashes of silk shining glistening reflections from the light of the lit candles adorning the room like little jewels. She looked on, mesmerized by the patterns and colors as she sat patiently for her chance to place her strapped heels into action, knowing in her heart that it would never happen.

Her hair fell plainly around her shoulders, wisped up by the slight breeze coming from the open door, leading into the gardens. She barely noticed that she was the only one left sitting on the soft cushioned bench.

Music drifted in and out of her ears like the air it was carried in as she lost herself completely to the rhythm of the dance. Her limbs remained centered in their composed, settled position although her mind was out with the turntable of synchronized footsteps.

Then she felt pressure on her shoulder. Tearing herself away, she turned to look what it was.

A hand, masculine, gripped the top of her arm gently, drawing her attention.

Deep, soft words sunk into her. "Come"

She felt her legs melt underneath her but managed to hold on long enough to stand and follow his guidance.

He led her a little further along and then turned her to face the dancers once again. She didn't once question his motives or his intentions, feeling complete trust in him.

Fingers reached to the sides of her face, pulling strands of pastel hair towards the back of her head and out of the way. She felt something colder, metallic, slide through the gathering of hair to fasten it in place.

Catching the reflection off a mirror across the hall, she noticed it was an intricate hair fastening, with cherry jewels in the heart of each little metal blossom, cascading down from the main fastening, along with tresses of her hair.

It was beautiful, the way it caught the candle light sending sparkles of colour across the plain walls. She could barely keep her eyes off it, drawn by its enchanting nature.

She only tugged her gaze away when the comforting hand once again contacted her arm, and she was whisked away from the mirror's sight.

Before she knew it, a new hand was coiled around the bare small of her back as the first slipped tenderly down the length of her arm to link with her own outstretched fingers.

She looked around and discovered that they were both now in the centre of the floor, the teacup couples twirling around them as they remained stood, frozen in place.

"What's wrong?" he whispered. She looked up into his dark eyes in wonder and shook her head slightly, finding no words.

She rested her free hand onto his shoulder and he pulled her closer before beginning to recite the steps perfectly.

Everything was in place. She had her ball, her dancers, her elegant gown, her hair clip, and even her romantic escort. Nothing could feel more right. This was truly further than she had ever been, even in her dreams. Every detail was carefully mapped.

She wondered if she had fallen backwards into some bizarre Gen-jutsu on the sand ninja's arrival. It would certainly make more sense than what she was seeing now. It just felt so real, so tangible. She would never let go. Not when the goal was so…

Knock!

She looked around at her feet, wondering where the sound had come from.

He looked down at her with concern again. "What is the matter?"

"I don't…"

Knock! Knock!

"Did you hear that?" she asked him, staying their movements.

"Hear what?"

Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!

"That!"

"It's nothing." He bent down and gave her a quick peck on the lips in reassurance "Ignore it"

"I can't… what if it's…"

Soon, her thoughts were interrupted as she was overcome with the sensation of discomfort. She felt a twinge of her neck, followed by a rustling sound filling her ears.

Eventually, she was jolted from her senses as the vision blurred away and she was left with a stabbing pain where he had been touching her hip.

She swore as she tumbled from her lying position and landed on the hard floor.

Knock! Knock! "Oi! Forehead girl! I'm not knocking all day!" Knock! "I know you're in there because you weren't at the hospital!" Knock! "I'm in a hurry so if you don't open the bloody…"

Sakura had managed to pull herself over to the door and swung it open. "What?!"

"Finally!" Ino pushed through and walked into the apartment "I need you to look at…"

"Stop pig!" she snapped, slamming the front door. "You just _said_ that I wasn't in the hospital. That means, it's my rest time, which means… I'm not looking at anything."

"Rest time huh? Is that doctor speech for nap time? Because you look like you _really_ need it. Your eyes are really blood shot. That's not attractive you know."

"Thanks pig, now _leave_!"

"I can't do that" she went to sit down but Sakura noticed that something had fallen out of her pocket when she had fallen off the sofa so ungracefully earlier. She quickly dived and moved it back to her pocket before Ino could see it.

"Why, exactly, can't you do that?" she fumed, drawing attention from the box under her hand "It's not hard. There is absolutely nothing wrong with your legs so…"

Ino simply pulled down the edge of her top to show the new shiny selection of red marks she had picked up from the night before and told her plainly "I have to go and see my father, now"

"And you need me for…?"

"Get rid of them. Please. He'll kill me."

"Your dad? No, he'll still be freaked out; he'll probably think they were from the last lot."

"Exactly. He won't kill me, but Shika will. He has this plan that relies on us acting like nothing ever happened at all. This…" she gestured to her broken skin "quite clearly indicates that something _did_ happen."

"Maybe you should have thought about that… wait, this is surely his fault anyway. Either way, tough luck, I'm here on recovery after chakra exhaustion so you'll have to ask someone else. That or learn to live with that Shika-induced rash of yours"

"You know fine well it isn't a rash"

"I know, but can you imagine what Naruto would do if he figured it out properly? He can spread a rumor faster than you at times. Please leave me alone."

"Why alone? Is there someone you are trying to hide?"

"No but I haven't slept in days so please just piss off"

"Fine, but only on one promise"

"Anything. Just shut up"

"Well… next time you see Kakashi…"

"Anything _except_ that"

"Just don't sleep in your medic uniform again, and try to make it to the bed for once."

"Hai, whatever."

"I'm going to see someone else then. It'll probably have to be Tsunade-sama, I mean; Shizune would probably tell Genma…"

"Genma already knows. Anyway, he knows better than to spread it- what am I saying? Go away!"

"Fine! I'm going! Sayonara!" Ino got up and stormed out in a hurry.

Once the door had slammed, Sakura collapsed back onto the sofa, intending to go right back to sleep.

She turned over and was greeted by the same sharp pain at her waist. She groaned and sat back up, reaching back into the pocket.

She held the box in her hand with curiosity. _That's right. I meant to open it after my shift, but I never got around to it. I was so busy I completely forgot._

_Something is odd about this. Why would he give me this? What is it?_

She cautiously un-wound the wrappings to see more of the black box. It was velvet, and was long enough to reach past her span, though not that wide. There was no print on the presentation box, giving no indication of where it was bought or what price it was.

Without the wrappings, it didn't seem so much of a reminder of _him_. She could still sense him but it was more faint, making her sure that he wasn't watching. That was why she waited, she didn't want him to see her reaction, or that she even opened it. She knew that, with the bindings there to throw her senses off course, he could still have been watching from somewhere in the hospital. Now she was safe.

She lifted the lid on its hinge and saw the hint of a sparkle from inside. _Metal._ As it lifted higher, her view became clearer and she took a sharp intake of breath. Balanced on a metal clip, a series of delicate silver flowers surrounded strawberry-colored stones that reflected the meager light of the apartment into a wondrous spectrum.

It was the clip. The clip she had pictured in her dream not long ago. It was exactly how she remembered, down to the last jewel.

_How did he know…? _

**AN: right, that's the lame filler done with. It was so hard this time. I'm so sorry it's late but I had exams to deal with, then I had major writer's block so I went to Wales for the week. It cleared by head a bit and now I'm all ready to write.**

**Next chapter will be one of the ones I've had written for a while. Should be fun once it's all edited.**

**This one I was trying my best to improve my descriptive skills. Feedback is very welcome. Thanks for reading.**

**Show the luff.**

**xxBelizma-chanxx**


	8. Insomnia

**AN: back to dialogue now. I've had bits of this written for ages. Next chapter is undecided. Help is very welcome. Do you want another Kaka-Saku or shall I go back to Shika-Ino?**

**I'll shut up now. Enjoy.**

* * *

1447 words

Back to Surreality

Chapter eight- Insomnia

The little voice in the back of his head was currently the only thing keeping him vaguely sane and level headed.

No matter how much he tried to read, or train the image of her away, she remained at the base of all of his thoughts.

He pondered whether he should go and visit her again today, like he so much wanted to, but he opted for giving her space for a while.

_If she didn't like it, she wouldn't have taken it, right? Unless she's scared of saying that she doesn't… no. it's perfect for her. Of course she liked it; I bought it for her because of that._

_Right now, I don't really care whether she does or not, just as long as I can hear her voice again._

He didn't fully comprehend how much of an effect she had had on him until last night.

He couldn't bring himself to eat, because it would never be as good as her cooking.

The apartment seemed quiet, because she wasn't there to talk to.

His bed somehow felt colder, without her body heat beside him.

The same grey colors he had always surrounded himself with seemed even less lively without her bringing that element of colour.

He knew it was childish but he was enough of a man to admit that he was in fact, after spending so long together, having Sakura withdrawal symptoms.

The thought of getting himself into the hospital somehow so he could see her crossed his mind fleetingly before he acknowledged that he was thinking like an idiot again.

He had resigned himself to heading to bed in the vain hope that unconsciousness would let him see sense. It didn't work. He just lay awake on top of the sheets, staring at the ceiling.

_She causes me insomnia. Is that a reason to go to hospital…? No, stop it. I hate hospitals. I'll just have to deal with insomnia, and hunger on my own._

_Maybe I'll go make Naruto buy me ramen or something… Wait, I can't do that either, not after… _

Knock! Knock!

He growled and got up off the bed, lazily shoving on his mask as he went to answer the door.

He wasn't in the mood for random visitors. Especially seen as the only visitors he ever got were from those carrying mission scrolls or summons from Tsunade. The last person he wanted to deal with was her.

He pulled the door open with very little care.

"Kakashi?" she looked up at him with a serious expression.

"Sakura" he beamed, brightening instantly at the sight of her.

"What the hell is this?" she practically threw the box at him, belying her usually calm demeanor.

He looked at it to be sure of what it was and nodded; looking back up at her "It's a hair clip, like you described."

She rolled her eyes. "I know that. Why do I have it?"

"I bought it for you"

"Again, I know that… look, can I come in?"

"Of course." He opened the door wider for her to enter.

She pushed passed him and stood in the main room of the apartment, staring around at the blank walls and untidy gatherings of clothes and training equipment.

She turned to face him as he shut the door and approached her, placing her attention back on the box he still held.

"You can't afford this" she told him simply.

"Yes I can" he protested, placing it down on the small table in the rooms corner.

"I seriously doubt that. Look at this place."

He looked around and couldn't find anything wrong. "What has my apartment got to do with anything?"

"It's practically empty. When was the last time you put any money into it?"

"I pay rent" He shrugged and then strolled off to the kitchen area to find something worth putting drinks into, sensing that this would take a while.

"That is exactly my point. You don't. So how can you afford things like this?"

"Sakura, just because I don't pay for things, it doesn't mean that I can't. I save my money"

"So why did you buy this?"

He shrugged again. "It's what I save for."

"Kakashi, if you are about to tell me that you are a transvestite in your spare time…" she moved aside a pile of clothes and sat on the tiny two seat sofa uncomfortably.

"No Sakura, I mean… its all part of that life plan of mine." _Why am I telling her this again…?_

"Life plan?"

"Yes, remember? I told you about how I wanted to find that one person…"

"You were being serious?"

He turned to face her, abandoning his search in his affronted emotional state "Of course I was."

"You are insane." She told him with an edge of humor to her voice "Look, I can't have something like this."

"Why not?" he stepped closer, confused.

"It's…" she glanced away from him, fiddling with the edge of her uniform "It's too beautiful. I don't deserve it."

He sat down next to her and lifted her chin up to face him with a finger while pulling down his mask "You are beautiful, and you deserve anything you want"

She looked up at him, shock in her eyes. "Whoa, what are you doing?"

"Well… I was going to kiss you again, what of it?" he leant closer, turning his head slightly.

"No!" she pushed herself back from him as far as possible on the small sofa.

"What?" he sat back but couldn't understand why.

"I said no" she stood up from the sofa and walked across the room, towards the kitchen.

"But…"

"What?" she frowned, facing him again "Do you think that because I let you kiss me once that it's ok whenever you feel like it? Talking of which, that was completely inappropriate when I was working, in front of my friends and you will pay for it later."

"Later?" his mind had wandered completely off track.

"Never mind. Look, I didn't give this to you when I meant to because it wasn't finished but, here." She reached into her pocket and gave him a bundle of paper.

"What is it?" he took it from her but didn't look at it, his gaze still focused entirely on her.

"Just a gift. Not like your stupid attempt at bribery, just a gift. I guess it's to say sorry for having tricked you."

"You didn't trick me Sakura."

"Oh, and your actions are entirely of your own free will?"

"Hai. You didn't do anything in there remember, you were just yourself. It's yourself I fell in love with not some trick you played."

"You don't even know me. How do you know I was being myself?"

"I watched you."

"I knew you were there" she countered

"Naruto didn't notice any difference."

"Naruto is an idiot. You should know that much"

"But he's an obnoxiously observant idiot. He would have realized if you weren't yourself."

"Damn you Kakashi, can't you get my…" she stopped fuming and suddenly stumbled backwards, her hand held over her eyes.

"Sakura?" he stood to help her, holding her arm just in time to stop her from falling backwards "are you alright?"

"Um… hai… I, uh… I'm fine… Just give me a second."

He guided her over to the sofa so she could sit down and sat beside her again. "You look really pale, are you sure?"

"Yes I'm bloody sure, there's nothing wrong with me" she snapped, then sunk her head into her hands on her lap. "Gomenesai."

"Don't apologize to me. I'll trust your medic's intuition or whatever, just humor me, please?"

"Huh?" she looked up at him, turning her head so that pink hair fell over her face.

"Go and lie down on my bed. It's nothing funny, just until you don't feel as faint." He reached and tucked the loose hairs away from her face. She closed her eyes with the contact. "I don't want you trying to walk to the hospital if you're going to go all wobbly in the middle of the street."

"Mmm…" was all she could manage. She seemed so tired she could barely keep her eyes open.

In the end, he decided to carry her into the bedroom and lay her down on the bed.

She looked so peaceful, but she was obviously as exhausted as he was. Judging by the state of her uniform though, he knew it wasn't from insomnia.

Just the thought made him remember just how tired he was, and now the source of his sleeplessness was right here again, he couldn't help laying down beside her and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**AN: kind of lame ending, but I didn't want to do anything too dramatic. Nothings going to happen, they are just both really tired. I know Sakura's actions may seem rash and OOC but things will be explained, I promise.**

**Show the luff**

**XX Belizma-chan XX**


	9. Stop us part 1

**AN: as requested by all but one reviewer, more Shika-Ino for you all. Comedy section here, not sure if it's any good. **

**Yet again, the next chapter is mostly already written it just needs editing but my new boyfriend has inspired a character in my novel so I may be writing that for a while instead. Forgive me if I don't update for a few days after this.**

**Had to split into two chapters again, so I'm putting up two today. Hopefully that will keep you all happy for a few days. No cliffhangers I promise.**

* * *

Back to Surreality

Chapter nine- stop us part one

They were determined to make sure that they got a confession out of their parents, one way or another. Shikamaru had a very detailed plan, starting with a step by step procedure, and branching off into parts where he had assessed every possible situation and they had memorized their responses.

First step, acting like nothing had happened. That worked brilliantly on Friday so it wouldn't take much to keep it going.

Second step, ignoring each other completely. That meant, as hard as it was, they couldn't look at each other, talk to each other, or touch each other in any way. This would throw them off track.

Third step, guilt tripping them. Making them painfully aware that they knew all about what their parents had done, but that they weren't going to confront or address it until _they_ did.

Fourth step, shock tactics. No one knew what had happened _since_ the mission so they could use that to their advantage.

And so it began…

First step:

Knock! Knock!

Ino approached the Akimichi household with a grin on her face, standing next to her father. They had both told their parents that their "boyfriend/girlfriend" was going to come along later.

Chouji opened the door and gestured for them to come in. she stopped as she entered and gave him a strong hug. "Is he here yet?" she asked him, loud enough for her father to hear.

"No Ino. He'll be here soon enough, don't worry." He smiled back.

"I'm not worried." She smirked and looked up at her father with a gleaming smile.

"Alright, we're just sitting in the main room" Chouji informed them and lead the way.

"Konbanwa Inoichi, Ino" Choza greeted them.

They sat down with Chouji "Konbanwa" Inoichi nodded in reply, noticing the presence of another pair of shoes at the door way "Shikaku is here?"

"Hai, he's just upstairs."

"No Shikamaru?" he frowned

"Not yet, but he is coming, Chouji has assured me. Yoshino is feeling ill though so she won't be joining us"

"Shame, oh well. Any idea when the Nara boy is due to arrive?"

"No. Shikaku said he was going to check over some things with his girlfriend before he came"

Ino looked over at Chouji. He gave her a weak smile back. She knew fine well that wasn't what he was doing. He was probably just after another few minutes of sky watching to clear his head.

"She's coming tonight as well?" Inoichi scowled again.

"Hai, so Shikaku tells me"

Ino glanced away, half hiding a smirk.

"I'm sorry princess, is this disturbing you" Inoichi asked tentatively.

"No daddy." She replied cheerily, turning back to him. "Why should it? I'm just tired that's all."

Knock! Knock!

Shikaku walked into the main room just as the knocking was heard at the main door and froze. "Nobody get up, I might as well get it"

Choza sat back in shock as he left. "Did he actually just volunteer to do something?"

"Hai and Shikamaru listened to a woman the other day without muttering under his breath." Chouji inputted "I think the Nara clan has gone mad"

"He's finally here" Shikaku announced as he re-entered, Shikamaru walking apathetically behind him.

They both sat down in a slouch. Shikamaru put step two into action, smiling slightly at Chouji and not even acknowledging her presence. "Hey Choj, how are you? Feeling better?"

"A lot better actually. Arigato, Shika."

"When did you get out of the hospital, Chouji?" Ino asked, acting like she had never even heard their conversation.

Chouji was forced by their positions to turn all the way around to face her "Sakura let me out on Friday. I've been busy since then otherwise I would have called."

"That's ok Choj, I'm just happy to see you feeling better."

"How long has it been since I've been here?" Shikamaru asked him, realizing the expectant look on their parent's face.

They were expecting Ino to speak up in response and it was obvious in their faces that they were preparing to be made temporarily deaf.

Instead, she stayed quiet and began to run a hand through her hair absently, as though she didn't even realize he had spoken.

Chouji answered. "It's been since Christmas, Shikamaru; the party that we hosted. Since then you've been so busy, I don't think we've even talked."

"Well I have some time off for a while now. Tsunade seems to think I don't need any more missions for some time."

"What would give her that impression?"

"I think she thinks she owes me for something. I can't imagine what though."

Shikaku coughed politely and signaled the others to give the younger Nin some time alone. They were beginning to get the point. Step three.

"I'll go and serve dinner or something" Choza suggested.

"I can help" Ino grinned and stood up to follow him.

He looked back at her strangely, and then glanced to Inoichi, who just shrugged, so he stood and walked to the kitchen.

She heard snatches of their conversation as she trailed towards the kitchen.

"Well, maybe we should all get together some day soon and go out with the others or something" Chouji suggested to Shikamaru.

"Hai"

* * *

Hours later, they had finished their dinner and were sat around in silence, waiting for someone to start a conversation.

Ino stood up and smiled at them all, except Shikamaru of course, who she was ignoring. They had even sat out of formation, with Shikamaru sitting on the _opposite_ side of Chouji. "I'll clear up" she offered.

"Arigato Ino" Choza grinned at her.

She made a deliberate point of clearing all of the plates, except Shikamaru's. This was noted clearly by a stare from their parents.

Once she had moved into the kitchen, Shikamaru rolled his eyes and picked up his own plate with a sigh, following after her.

When he entered the kitchen a little while later, Ino was smirking at him. "Too far?"

"No." he smiled gently back, stacking his plate with the rest as he snuck a sly kiss on her lips, pushing her against the counter "but it's killing me"

"Hmm… me too" she kissed him back teasingly "but it was your clever idea, not mine."

"It's just a little longer." He assured her.

For a little while, he got lost in her eyes again and they stood there, holding onto each other tightly as though someone was trying to tear them apart.

"You two are so predictable" Chouji stood at the door, grinning.

They broke apart in surprise, not immediately noticing who had spoken.

Ino turned to him, clutching her rapidly beating heart as she sighed with relief. "Thank Kami it's you Chouji, don't scare me like that"

"Your parents told me to come in here and break you apart. They thought you'd be fighting"

"Yeah, well…" Shikamaru sighed, his hand lingering across Ino's waist as he headed towards the door.

She blushed and stood still for a second, giving enough of a pause, before following with Chouji.

"Chouji, will you leave us alone for a second please? We need to talk to Ino and Shikamaru." Choza told him when they returned to the room.

"Hai." He left to go upstairs

They didn't look at each other, pretending to be awkward.

"Ino" Inoichi frowned.

"Shikamaru" Shikaku said in the same tone.

"There are some things we need to discuss with you both."

"You know that next month you both turn twenty one."

"And there have been plans to mark the occasion since you first met."

Choza held up a hand to stop them briefly. "Could you just let one of you speak? We discussed this earlier and we were all decided, so is the verbal tennis completely necessary?"

"Fine. You tell them then" Shikaku shrugged.

Inoichi nodded his agreement, thinking it was better coming from a partly impartial party.

Choza sighed. "We don't really have to tell you what was intended for you I'm sure. We weren't exactly subtle. You were to be married on the twenty fourth of next month. That was the plan and always has been. It was to be a union of the Ino-Shika-Cho team, in a more solid and official sense. Chouji has never been the type for marriages like yours, and he was always better suited as a friend to you than as a lover or spouse. "

Ino casually picked up her drink, expecting to hear this tonight. She resisted the temptation to smirk at Shikamaru. They were so predictable…

"However," he continued "recent events have brought it to light that, although this was our dream since you were children, it may not have been yours. We realize that a union between you two may not be for your best interests and it is unfair to force such a fate on you if it will only result in a loveless marriage. So, as a group, we have decided that the plans will be cancelled"

"What?!" Ino spurted out her drink in surprise.

"You aren't getting married anymore." Inoichi told her in a slow, patronizing manner.

Shikamaru scoffed at him "I'd like to see you stop us"

"Pardon?" he looked up at the lazy ninja, who had yet to look up from the table, where he had been staring.

"Speak up lad, we didn't hear you" Shikaku commanded him.

"I said…" he moved over a seat to where Chouji was and put his arm around Ino protectively, finally looking them in the eye. "I'd like to see you stop us."

"What?!" Inoichi perfectly imitated his daughter's earlier exclamation.

Ino smiled. Step four.

"You can't be serious" Shikaku waved them off.

Ino pouted at them, "And why not?"

"Well… it's um… you don't…You're not even…" he was trying to step around the subject of the mission.

"What about that boy you were talking about?" Inoichi looked at her, feeling proud of his point.

"Don't tell me you are _that_ stupid. Who the hell did you think I was talking about?" she shuffled closer into his grip, resting her head lovingly against his shoulder.

"You don't want to get married" Shikaku addressed his son

"Oh really?" Ino smirked "Well when he proposed yesterday it certainly seemed like it."

* * *

**AN: to be continued…**


	10. Stop us part 2

**AN: continued…**

* * *

Back to Surreality

Chapter ten- stop us part two

FLASHBACK

Shikamaru lay on the grass beneath her, still in ANBU gear, his mask lazily half hanging off his face and his eyes closed.

As she stood closer, his hand flinched where her shadow took the heat from his body and she could see the edge of his mouth under the mask curl upwards.

"You're back"

"Apparently" he still didn't move, speaking in a slightly amused tone.

"You didn't come and find me" she scowled.

"But you came and found me, so it's alright in the end"

"Lazy ass" she sat down next to him on the grass and looked him over for injuries. She noticed a few scratches in places across his arms and torso. "You're hurt"

"Yeah, bastard threw me into a tree"

"Threw you? That's unusual. Why did you let an enemy that close?"

"I didn't. It was Kiba."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know really. He said I was rushing to get back and, I don't know… maybe he couldn't keep up with the pace"

She lay against him with a sigh. "You were rushing?"

"Hai"

"Why?"

"I wanted to get back sooner. I know you hate it when I have to leave"

"Aww… so cute. So you came back for me?"

"Hai. I wanted to ask you something" he sat up and pulled his mask off properly to look at her.

"What?" she faced him, taking one of his hands into her own.

"Marry me Ino."

She giggled and pushed him away gently "don't be stupid"

His face fell "what?!"

She leant and kissed him softly "we're already engaged, remember?"

END FLASHBACK

"But…" Inoichi gaped.

"But what daddy? Do you have some reason to believe that we don't mean it?" keep at step three…

"Um…"

"You haven't even seen us together for months" she continued.

They flinched at the term seen. Shikamaru gave her hand a quick squeeze as he took it into his own, letting her know that she was doing the right thing.

"Unless you have any reason to protest that you can back up, we are getting married next month." Shikamaru stated, then looked down at her "Is that too soon honey?"

Ino beamed back at him "Not at all baby. Should we really be leaving Chouji out of this though? I think he deserves to be one of the first."

"Of course. I'll go and call him dow-"

"All right!" Shikaku snapped, very uncharacteristically. "We get the point! You obviously know that we saw you last week so you can stop this now."

"What about last week dad?" Shikamaru simply raised an eyebrow at him.

"Stop what?" Ino stood and went to the door "Chouji! You can come back down now!"

"Ino!" Inoichi protested "Stop that!"

"Why Daddy? He needs to know"

"I need to know what" Chouji appeared at the door frame.

"Sit down Chouji." Choza told him calmly, trying to keep hold of the rapidly increasing chaos of the situation.

Chouji went to do as he's told and noticed that Shikamaru is in his place. He sat down in the next chair as Ino returned to her seat, a smug look on her face.

"What's going on?" the younger boy asked innocently.

"Ino and I have an announcement to make" Shikamaru told him calmly

"No you don't!" Shikaku continued

"And why not?" he protested

"Look, we don't want to do this in front of your friend. Please just be reasonable and we can make our apologies later."

"Apologies for what? Is there something you've done?" Ino asked politely

"Don't give us that young lady? You know fine well… you know that we saw you last week." Inoichi snapped

"Of course you did, at the family meal."

"No, I mean… you two together, at the hospital."

"When we were visiting Chouji?"

"No Ino! Don't play dumb with me! When you were… and he was… Choza, help me out here."

"When you were trying to seduce Shikamaru."

Chouji gasped, looking over to his two friends, barely containing a giggle.

"Now you can't possibly mean that _secret_ mission we were on? That was a locked room. The only people who knew what happened were us, Sakura, Kakashi and Tsunade. No, the only way you could know _that_ would be if you were told."

"No it isn't." he bowed his head.

"You were filmed and we watched without your permission." Choza told them

"We invaded your privacy and we're sorry" Shikaku glanced sideways.

"You see… that wasn't so hard, was it?" Ino smiled in a very patronizing way

"We really are very sorry. Can you forgive us?" Choza pleaded.

"Only on the grounds that it was Tsunade who filmed us" Shikamaru smirked

"And that you are going to give all of the money you made from the bets, to us. Unless you bet on Sakura and Kakashi aswell, in which case _that_ money belongs to them and I would be physically appalled at the behavior towards my best friend"

"Will someone please explain this to me?" Chouji scratched his head "Ino tried to seduce Shikamaru on a mission…"

"No. For the mission. That was what my mission was."

"Right… and our parents all watched…"

"And betted on the outcome"

"And Sakura and Kakashi…"

"Were put into the same situation. Sakura had to…"

He laughed slightly "Well that makes things a lot clearer"

"What?! Why?"

"Well… Ok, you have to promise not to tell anyone, especially Sakura that I told you this…"

"We promise" they all said at once

"When Sakura was treating me last week, Kakashi turned up and they… well they were arguing about promises and Sakura just kept saying "just a mission" and then…" he seemed uncomfortable with mentioning it.

"What?!" Ino stressed.

"Then they had a pretty steamy make-out session right there in front of us. There were tongues, and hands in places and…" Jaws dropped "Naruto passed out in shock, and then as soon as Sakura turned to help Kiba lift him, Kakashi disappeared leaving behind a little black jewelry box. She wouldn't open it there but she was smiling something stupid."

"Ha!" Choza suddenly exclaimed "That's another twenty for me"

"For Sakura and Kakashi you mean" Ino glared at him.

"Hai… of course… that's what I meant."

"You didn't win anyway." Shikaku pointed out "You bet that they would get together. I'm judging by the look on Ino's face that Sakura hasn't told her anything, so obviously nothing more has happened"

"She doesn't tell me everything you know..." Ino reasoned, looking pointedly at Shikamaru.

"Right… sorry."

"So… now that this is cleared up, are you two going to drop this ridiculous act?" Inoichi asked tentatively.

"What act?" Shikamaru cocked his head to one side.

"You know what I meant"

"No we really don't"

"You two aren't really getting married."

"I'll say it again…" he smirks and put his arms around her shoulders again "I'd like to see you stop us"

"But…"

"It wasn't an act Daddy. We really are engaged." Ino took the ring he had given her from her pocket and put it onto her finger to show them "we thought that this would be the funniest way to show you, seen as you got more than enough amusement out of us last week"

Chouji was just grinning.

"You don't seem surprised Chouji." Choza looked confused.

"Oh, no. they told me last night. All of it actually." He answered with mirth in his voice.

"You were in on this?"

"Of course he is," Ino smiled "he's our best man. We would never leave him out of the fun."

"Great acting Choj" Shikamaru patted him on the shoulder with his spare hand.

* * *

**AN: pure and utter ridiculous mush. **

**Show the luff**

**XX Belizma-chan XX**


	11. Lost cause

**AN: yet another of those chapters that sounded better in my head. Oh well… it at least sets things up for later. ;)**

1449 words in this chapter

Back to Surreality

Chapter 11- Lost cause

Kakashi sat in his apartment staring at the papers on his floor. After Sakura had given him her writings, he had read and re-read them endlessly.

It turned out that she had written him his own romance story, without the smut scenes he hated so much in Icha Icha. It made him smirk every time he read it, and he wished he could have it made into a proper book so he could read it any time.

After all of his failed attempts, he had just come to the conclusion that Sakura wasn't the romantic type any more. This story though, proved that she did still believe in it to some extent and that gave him hope.

"_Kuebiko took her hand into his own and she felt safe. Though it was dark, the soft candlelight outlined the edges of the garden, the exotic shapes making Misaki feel as though she was in another world altogether. What kept her anchored was the look in his eyes. The stars of the night's sky glittered off his dark eyes, illuminating hints of a rich hazel colour that are usually so far hidden, the warmth of his gaze warming her from the inside. _

_He watched her face fill with awe as he held her small framed body to his own, her body heat igniting something in the pit of his stomach he thought he would never experience. The earth stood still as he drank in the sight of her, the light wind lifting the odd tress of her hair to float across her face in the most angelic manner. He lifted a finger up to tuck the spare strands lovingly behind her ear, letting it linger there at her neck._

_She held her breath. His touch sent shivers down her neck and she suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to lean into it, craving the feeling of his skin on hers. Before she knew it, his fingers brushed to the back of her neck and she saw a pleading look flash across his features before he brought him self closer, close enough for her to feel his breath against her face. Misaki's control was gone as she melted into him. The moment couldn't have been more perfect._

_They barely touched, but just for a second, Kuebiko felt the softness of her lips against his. She didn't resist, or pull back, and neither of them sought to further the moment, content with what that one tiny moment meant for them. It was an unspoken agreement, and he couldn't help the smile that reached his face at the pink tinge across her face. He looped his arms comfortingly around her as she sank towards him, leaning into his half exposed chest._

_He looked down at her "Misaki…"_

_She interrupted him with a finger to his lips "No. Don't say anything.""_

His reading was interrupted as a knock sounded at the door. He snapped his mask up over his face and put down the papers, still deep in thought.

He opened the door to be greeted by a grinning Genma. He inwardly groaned, anticipating what was coming next.

"Hatake! Get out here" he laughed as if continuing an earlier joke.

"Leave me alone" Kakashi sighed, walking back into his apartment but not bothering to shut the door, knowing already that Genma would only pick the lock and get inside anyway.

Genma followed in after him and made himself comfortable on the sofa. He noticed the papers as Kakashi sat beside him. "Whoa, what's this?"

He picked up the top sheet before Kakashi could stop him and began reading. Kakashi sunk his head into his hands.

Genma turned around and smirked at him. "Writing romance stories? I never knew you had it in you. Mind, it wouldn't get you a job with Jiraiya."

"It's not mine."

"Well its hand written so… no, that doesn't make sense. Your writing is like a drunken spider. Who wrote this then? One of your fan girls? After all, it is written with you in mind."

"No, just give that back" he pulled the sheet from his hands and collected the other stories together, taking them over to the kitchen counter and out of the younger Jonin's reach.

"It's a valid point. It reads like a how to guide if you ask me" he shrugged.

"I didn't ask you. What do you want?"

"You are coming out right?" He grinned.

Kakashi pretended for a second that he actually cared "What? Where?"

"Where do you think? Out to get you a woman."

"No."

"Why not?"

"You won't find her"

"Me?" Genma shot him a mock appalled gesture "I'm a Nampa expert, trust me. I'll find one."

Kakashi shrugged "Not in the way I need."

He groaned in frustration "You are 34 years old Kakashi. Do you want to stay a virgin?"

"No."

"Well then, we need to do something about that."

"_We_ don't need to do anything."

"Fine, be a loser"

"If I've lost my virginity by the time I'm 40, I won't be a complete loser. That leaves me quite a while."

"Ha! You said the same for 30."

"Shut up Genma. It'll take as long as I need."

"Doesn't it at all bother you that the entire class of students you taught at the academy have lost it before you?"

"Shut up Genma."

"What makes you think you'll find someone by then? Particularly if you never go out."

"I already have."

"You can't mean Sakura? She has experience you know. What you need is another virgin who won't know the difference."

"Shut up Gen…" he began, but then stopped when the full impact of his words dawned on him. "Wait... How do you know about Sakura?"

"I know things." Genma smirked, figuring that this was the best time to pull out the blackmail card. "I've _seen _things."

"What…? How?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." He almost laughed at Kakashi's wide eyed expression. "The point is that she is out of your league."

Kakashi sunk back to the sofa. "I thought as much"

"So… lets go and find you something more your type."

"No"

"Look, you have to gain experience at some point, and nearly any other woman in Konoha would jump at the chance to sleep with you. It's a shame to waste it."

"I don't care, I'm going to bed." He got up and walked straight into the other room, lying down amongst the covers.

"You're a pathetic waste of a shinobi Hatake. Just so you know that."

Genma went to leave but was greeted at the door by another presence.

Choza froze. "Shiranui-san. What are you doing here?"

"Trying to get this loser a girlfriend. He's being uncooperative though. I think he's a lost cause. Why are you here Akimichi?"

"Ino's orders."

Kakashi appeared beside Genma. "Why the noise Genma? I thought you were going to piss off and leave me alone" then he noticed Choza. "Whatever Naruto did to Chouji, ask Iruka, it's none of my responsibility."

"He hasn't done anything Hatake-san. I just came to give you this." He handed over a small envelope. Kakashi didn't accept it.

"If it's from Tsunade you can tell her to stick it back up wherever she got it from" he grumbled before strolling back to the comfort of his bed.

"What's wrong with him?" Choza asked Genma.

"He's slowly realizing that he has no chance with Sakura, even in his dreams. It's turning him completely unapproachable."

"Sod off Genma!" Kakashi called from the bedroom, anger in his voice like he secret had just been betrayed.

Genma walked out of the door with a sigh and Choza made his way slowly into the apartment. He stopped at the bedroom door and looked at Kakashi with a sympathetic glare.

"I know Kakashi."

Kakashi bolted upright. "Hai, Genma just told you. No doubt he's told the entire village by now."

"No. I knew already. Actually I found out at the same time that Genma did. A little while before actually. Actually, that's what I'm here for. I need to give you this. It's not from Tsunade, it's from me and Inoichi and Shikaku." He threw the envelope over to the bed.

Kakashi caught it and eyed him strangely. "What is it?"

"All the money, although there might be more coming. I figured you can give Sakura her share when you next see her."

"Money? Why are you giving me money? What has it got to do with Sakura?"

Choza's eyes went wide "Shit, you didn't know."

"Know what?"

"I thought Sakura would have told you. She told Ino and Shikamaru."

"Told me what? What is going on here?"

"Maybe you should ask Sakura."

**AN: I know there is all sorts in here but I felt that we haven't seen much from the Genma angle for a while so I slipped in a little bit. Also, I like the idea of the story. Just a few things that may be lost on some people, so I've explained them right here…**

**Kuebiko and Misaki. Meanings Misaki- "beautiful blossom". Kuebiko Shinto Kami of knowledge, studies and agriculture.**

**Irony- Sakura means cherry blossom and Kuebiko is a scare crow (Kakashi means scare crow), as well as being linked with studies (sensei). Interesting no? Sakura may have been completely unaware of the significance of the names she chose. Or was she…?**

**Nampa art of picking up women**

**Next chapter is Tsunade's perspective. I'm going to go back to the couples more afterwards. I just thought a change in POV would be refreshing.**

**Show the luff**

**XX Belizma-chan XX**


	12. Nothing to spill

1552 words in this chapter

Back to Surreality

Chapter 12- Nothing to spill

Tsunade looked over at Sakura, who stood at the edge of her office sorting papers with a chunin from the academy, and frowned. She still wasn't showing any sign to anyone that she was affected at all by last week's events. _Damn her professionalism. I should have just locked her in there, rather than tell her it's a mission._

She hadn't been at work for days but she still came in to assist with paper work, seen as Shizune had taken the week off in revenge for them all leaving her alone on Thursday.

It had been a week since Tsunade had asked the four participants to come to her office in real time, and the entire affair was not over yet. Yesterday morning, Yoshino Nara and Inoichi Yamanaka had burst into her office to give her an earful about what their children had said the night before.

She was thankful that they had come fairly early, before anyone else could hear, although the fact that they had come screeching into her hangover time had left her somewhat in a bad mood. It was none of her business whether the two nin (who she had only put together because she thought they were good for each other and because she _knew_ what their parents had planned for them) got together or not.

Admittedly, Yoshino may have had good reason to be frustrated, considering that she was left out of the loop. She had apparently told them all, that she was ill, not to have to deal with Ino's screaming when they were told to get married, only to find that her husband and his friends had told them not to and it didn't make any difference as they had wanted to anyway.

So she wouldn't have had to put up with Ino's screaming anyway, and she didn't get to scold her husband when she wanted to, and everyone else knew things about her son that she didn't. Not to mention the fact that she had missed a chance to experience the only act of selflessness and non- laziness Shikamaru had ever displayed out side of missions. The woman was not happy.

Tsunade tried to put the whole event out of her mind. She watched on as the chunin Sakura was working with left the room for a while, and waited until he was out of hearing range.

"Sakura?" she called awkwardly

"Hai Tsunade-sama." Sakura turned and stood facing her.

"Come here?"

"Hai Tsunade-sama." she walked over and sat on one of the chairs beside her desk, resting her hands politely in her lap and looking Tsunade directly in the eyes.

"There are some things I need to talk with you about, regarding last Thursday."

"The mission? We never had a proper de-briefing."

"Bloody hell Sakura, I don't believe for a second that you are really that naïve. You must know there was no mission."

"Gomen. I forgot. You said it was a test of our skills, right? Not a real mission."

"Sakura…"

"I really don't know what you mean"

"Ok, let me spell this out to you. It was not in any shape or form a mission, or a training exercise, or an examination. It was an attempt to amuse myself on my birthday by trying to set up my two most obviously lonely shinobi. The idea was that I'd tell you to seduce Kakashi and it would actually work for both of you. You can't tell me you are stupid enough to believe otherwise."

Sakura merely nodded. "I suspected as much. That's why when you discounted Tenten and Hinata, you didn't say "because they are married". That would have raised our suspicions too soon."

"So my intentions weren't lost on you. Why then were you denying it?"

"I sincerely hoped, for the sake of my own sanity and yours that it wasn't the case and I was just being paranoid."

"Why for mine?"

"Setting me up with Kakashi? _Me_? Why did that seem a good idea to you? He was my sensei."

"Not for a long time."

"That's not the point. It's weird. Not to mention the fact that I can never hold down a relationship. It's not in my nature. He needs someone who will stick by him."

"Why shouldn't that be you? You always cared for him when you were a team."

"You talk like you're aiming for me to become a housewife or something."

"That's the way you were behaving."

"Well I'm not exactly going to flirt with him am I?"

"Sakura, can't you just do as you're told for once?"

"Not when it's my future you're dictating. You aren't my mother"

Just then, the chunin from before came back into the office with more scrolls in his hand. "Haruno-san? Is everything alright?"

Sakura turned around and gave him a weak smile. "Sure it is. Did you get them?"

She promptly went back to work, kicking her anger under the carpet as she strode away from Tsunade as though they had never spoken two words to each other.

_Damn her…_

"Oh, and Sakura?"

"Hai?" she answered without looking up at her.

"I got a message from Suna. There has been a change of plans."

"What is it?"

"Tamari's birthday is in a few weeks and she has asked if she could come and visit Konoha. She says there is someone she wants to see. So a number of the sand Nin will be coming with her. Your presentation has been moved to then so you don't have to leave the village. It is the best way seen as we need your skills here."

"Alright. When is the date?"

"August 20th they will arrive, for her birthday on the 23rd. There will be a celebration on that date, which I expect you to attend."

Sakura sighed. "Hai Tsunade-sama."

She grinned back, loving her new plan. "With a date"

* * *

Sakura came out of work feeling tired again, but it was only midday. She had started earlier so she could escape before the jonin meeting in the afternoon.

It wasn't to avoid Kakashi because he never turned up to those meetings, but rather to avoid the tedium of talking missions with the big headed jerks that earned that rank.

Because of this, she hadn't got her full five hours worth of sleep and so her brain functioning was slow compared to usual.

She strolled through an area of forest, secluded from the rest of the village to gather her thoughts. People often came here, and it was informally known as Konoha Park, but it was unlikely to run into anyone.

Nevertheless, Sakura managed it. She began to feel the approaching chakra signal, shortly before the voice reached her. "Sakura? Hey, forehead girl!"

She turned to see Ino running towards her, in her training outfit. "Hey Ino-pig"

"What are you doing out here? In daylight?" she stopped running, putting a hand behind her back.

She shrugged "Jonin meeting. I skipped out. Why aren't you there?"

"Why do you think? Shikamaru threatened Tsunade until she gave us the afternoon off. I'm just out for a jog and then we've got a date."

"A date?"

Ino grinned "Hai"

"In public?"

"We told our parents on Monday. We're public now."

"I bet that went down well." Sakura smiled.

"It was so much fun. You should have been there. Talking of which, have you got the money yet?"

"What money?"

"I told the parents to give you and Kakashi any money they earned off you on bets."

"Oh, right. Thanks Ino, but no, nothing yet."

"They must have given it to Kakashi then"

"Kakashi?" Sakura's eyes went wide and she stopped walking.

"Hai. Why?" she stopped beside her friend.

"Ino, he doesn't know about the cameras." She told her timidly.

"Kuso"

"Well, I guess he had to find out anyway." She moved over to sit against a nearby tree, her legs feeling weak.

"Hai. I don't understand why you didn't tell him though" Ino sat on a low branch nearby.

"Why me? I didn't think that was in the job description"

Ino just smirked teasingly, leaving a little pause for Sakura to think before she dropped the bomb. "So what was this I heard about… a little black jewelry box?"

"What?!" Sakura looked shocked, snapping her head around to face her. _The only people who knew about that were…_

As though reading her thoughts, Ino replied quickly "I didn't hear it from anyone in particular but I still heard it, so spill."

"There's nothing to spill." She protested, returning her gaze ahead.

Ino rolled her eyes "of course not…"

"There isn't. Honestly. I gave it back."

"You aren't serious" Ino shot her a horrified glare

"I am." She sighed "It was stupid and frivolous so I gave it back."

"And what did Kakashi say about this?"

She looked down and started to fiddle with the edge of her top "A little more than I wanted to hear to be honest. How did you know it was him?"

"I have my sources…"

"How much more did Chouji tell you?"

"Hey!"

"Come off it Ino. I'm not stupid."

"Ok. Pretty much everything." She giggled. "Tongues and Hands?"

"Dear Kami." Sakura blushed "It wasn't on my part, honest."

"Sure it wasn't" she looked doubtful.

"Not much of it anyway."

**AN: he he made me giggle the end of this one did. The conversation doesn't stop here. It's continued in the next chapter but it is a really long one so I spilt it up. In fact, the next two chapters are all the same scene, so enjoy…**

**The first part of this is just filler really, but some parts of it are important, so yeah… I'm submitting a lot today so I won't say much.**

**Show the luff**

**XX Belizma-chan XX**


	13. Denial part 1

**AN: I won't say much because I'm half asleep and I may type something I'll regret. What I will say is this:**

**Gomenesai for all of the crappy angst stuff in both halves of this chapter but I hope there is some comedy in there somewhere, and some things should be resolved and/or explained…**

2391 words in this chapter

Back to Surreality

Chapter 13-Denial part one

"So is he escorting you?" Ino asked innocently.

"Nani?" Sakura looked up at her.

"The celebration. Less than two weeks." She reminded her.

"Oh…" a look of confusion hung over Sakura. She had detected Tsunade's plan the second she mentioned the celebration, but still couldn't find a way around it.

"He hasn't asked?"

"Not yet… and I really don't want him to"

"Why not? Trouble in paradise?"

She glared at her despairingly. "Ino, I don't have feelings for him."

"Sure you don't" _blatantly in denial. _

"No, really. I don't think of him that way. The way he's acting… well it's… please excuse the use of your boyfriend's catchphrase here… it's too troublesome."

"Fiancé" Ino mumbled.

"Nani?"

She took a deep breath and then spoke up. "I said… Fiancé. He's not my boyfriend."

"What?!" Sakura's eyes went wide "Seriously?"

Ino blushed and nodded, biting her lip in anticipation as she held up the hand with the ring that she'd been hiding behind her back. _What if she doesn't approve? _

"Kami Ino! Congratulations!" she jumped up from her seat to get a better look at the ring.

"Yeah, so hands off from now on"

"Hand on heart; I swear I will never touch him again." She giggled a little "so… when?"

"Next month. The day after my birthday" _she's going to tell me I'm crazy._

"That soon?! Are you really ready for that?"

"That's the date our parents have been planning since we were seven. Everything is booked and planned already; I only need to plan the smallest details. You know, dress, hen party, invitations, of course the flower arrangements are all sorted and things but…" she stopped to breathe and laughed aswell "Kami I can't stop myself. I'm just so exited!"

Sakura just smiled back. "Wow. I'm so incredibly happy for you! Just to think, in less than seven weeks, you'll be Mrs Shikamaru Nara."

"Or not."

"Huh?"

"I may want to keep my own name."

"Yeah, but you won't. You hate the name Yamanaka."

She began watching the sky. "No, I suppose you're right. Hmm… Nara Ino. Does that sound weird to you?"

"No Ino. It sounds perfect." She smiled weakly and glanced away "just perfect…"

Ino turned to look at her "He will ask you."

"What? Who?" Sakura began to look confused again.

"Kakashi silly. He will ask you." _She is really not focused today._

"I've already told you, I don't want him to."

She started to giggle again. "Not the ball! You are so lame. To marry you!"

"Ino!"

"What?! He will. I promise."_ He really cares for you Sakura…_

"Now that really would be troublesome."

"You wouldn't think about it?" _Why is she challenging all of this? Can't she see how well matched they are for each other?_

"Ino, how many times do we have to go over this? I don't like him. I don't have any feelings for him in that way."

"But, what about the tongues?"

"What?"

"Chouji said steamy make out session not kiss rape so it can't have been one sided." She grinned at her wit.

"So he's a damn good kisser for a virgin, so what?" said off-handedly.

Ino gasped, and then clamped a hand over her mouth to stop laughter. _No wonder he's never seen with women. He's never been with one!_

Sakura soon realized her mistake. She pleaded to the air. "No! You didn't hear that!"

"I bloody did!" Ino whispered, pulling her to a stop in her begging. "He's a…?"

"Shh! You can't say a word. No one is supposed to know." Sakura scolded desperately.

"And he told you that?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Sakura cringed, fearing what was next.

Ino sat forward in gossip mode. "He didn't ask you to… you know… did he?"

Sakura went bright red and turned away.

"He did! Dear Kami Sakura! Did you say yes?" she was practically dancing.

"Of course I bloody didn't Ino-pig." She snapped.

Her mouth hung open as she stilled. "You can't turn down an offer like that."

"Yes I can."

"Are you crazy?!" Ino stood up beside her.

"No. the way he asked… it might as well have been a proposal. He is pretty serious about all of this stuff." She thought for a second, then said gently "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure… I promise I won't tell anyone"

They both sat down on the grass near the tree they had been leaning against.

Sakura spoke in a soft voice, like it was hard for her to say it. "He… well, you know how some people, usually girls but that doesn't matter, you know some people believe in no sex before marriage and being faithful to the one?"

"Hai." Ino nodded. _The way she's speaking… she really cares about him too._

"Well… Kakashi is even worse. That's why he's still… you know, and that's also why he wears that mask. He said that he only ever wanted the one he wanted to be with for life to see his face and kiss him, no one else."

"Dear Kami. And you've…"

"Aha" she nodded

"And you've also…"

"Yes Ino, I have both seen his face and kissed him" she put her head in her hands desolately.

"So he…"

"Thinks I'm the one? Yes, that is definitely the impression."

"Kuso…"

Sakura nodded again "roughly"

"So he will propose?" Ino suddenly felt really bad for joking before.

"It's only a matter of time." She sighed heavily.

"Have you made it clear enough to him that…?"

"Hai. The only way I could be clearer was if I stabbed him in the balls with a kunai, and somehow I doubt even that would stop him."

"You really don't feel anything for him?"

"No. He was my sensei. He is fourteen years older than me. That just creeps me out. It's like… when I'm near him, I feel like I'm twelve again, not twenty, and I'm sorry but that's close enough to me to be pedophilia and that's horrible."

_Liar… _"But if you got beyond that… I mean, you are twenty and he doesn't _look_ thirty four, from what I could see. You can't say that his voice doesn't run shivers through your spine, it does mine and I'm engaged. Half of the women in Konoha would _die_ to be in your situation. You should be flattered. Out of anyone on the planet, he chose you."

"I know… but I didn't choose him, can you understand that? I was forced into this by Tsunade's meddling. How interesting would that be to tell the children? Just think about it, mommy how did you and daddy get together?' Well, we were locked in a room and weren't aloud out until I seduced him'"

Ino couldn't help but to giggle.

"You see? It's ridiculous, isn't it?" Sakura sighed and leant back onto the grass, looping her hands beneath her head after pulling out her ponytail.

"No, it's just… you did actually put some thought into that. That means that you were thinking about having children with Kakashi" Ino teased.

"Shut up Ino-pig. I was trying to be serious" Sakura scowled.

"It's a solid point though."

"Fine, so… yes, I did think about it, for a long time actually. Not having children specifically, just all of it. What it would be like being in a relationship with him." She closed her eyes and took a breath, feeling relief at getting it out of her system "I sat for hours with that box in my hand, weighing up what I should do. If I'd accepted it, it would have meant that I agreed, and we probably would be dating. I did actually think about it and for a while, I almost convinced myself that it wouldn't be that bad. It wasn't as if there wasn't some fun times in that apartment. But then I just thought about how he thinks we'll be together forever and I just had to ask myself, do I really want forever? I'm only twenty Ino. You might be able to make that decision, but I don't think that I can. I can't say for sure that I want to be with Kakashi for the rest of his life. So I gave it back. I told him… well I didn't say exactly at first, but I told him that we can't do this. He can't buy me expensive gifts and things. He can't plan our lives together."

"But there is something. You don't feel nothing. You're just afraid of commitment." Ino said, more to herself than to Sakura, trying to figure out a solution for her.

"It's not just commitment Ino. Most of it is exactly what I said before. I don't want the reason for us being together to hang over our heads the entire time. I don't want him to remember how…"she leant up on her hands to face her seriously "please excuse me for saying this… but I don't want him to remember how the second that he asked me to take his virginity, I left the room, left him, and went making out with Shikamaru instead."

"Oh, Sakura, you didn't?"

"I did" she glanced away.

"That's not just turning him down, that's laughing in his face."

"I know," she sighed, flopping back onto the grass "I'm not proud of it, I know it was stupid. I really regret it, and although I would have regretted taking it right then with everyone listening in even more, it still makes me cringe. I can't be around him when things like that have happened."

"Ok. Your share time is over. Now it's my turn. You think that is an embarrassing moment to regret? Well the first thing I did in there was to treat him like I did Sasuke. I mean it. Full on giggling, calling him Shika-kun, telling him how sexy he was, touching him dreamily, the full deal. Then to make things ten times worse, I got into food innuendos, followed by actually straddling him on the bed and making out with him by force. He didn't respond to any of it and I suddenly realized how I wanted him to. I really wanted to make him sigh in pleasure, no matter what it takes. I got a bit carried away." She managed to laugh a little, but not much.

"That's nowhere near as bad Ino. It wasn't like he didn't want it back. Sure, your parents were watching so there might be a slight cringe element there, but you didn't even know that."

"I know… that isn't the worst part. When he… when he did finally respond… and boy did he respond…"she couldn't help but to smile at the memory "Sorry. When he did, I was delirious. I didn't realize it at the time because my immediate thought was Dear Kami that's hot!' and then Team mate. Weird!', but yes, I really liked it. But he asked me… just before we were about to… he asked me to tell him that I loved him. I froze Sakura. I couldn't say it. If you want regret, that's where you'll find it. After I told him that I couldn't say that… he hit me… pretty damn hard. Then he disappeared off to make out with you. I've never felt so bad in my life. After that, you know the rest. We didn't speak to each other again until he ended the mission. Two days straight without a single word." She was tearing up,

"Gomen Ino" Sakura reached out a hand to comfort her. She gripped onto Ino's hand from next to her gently.

"Why are you sorry? I did it." Ino wiped the tears from her eyes half-heartedly.

"I mean… I didn't realize…well I knew he was upset, more than upset. Ino, he was suicidal. But I didn't know why."

"Suicidal?" Ino froze solid, her voice breaking apart.

"Hai." She gave her hand a little squeeze. "That's why he disappeared, not to make out. That was the first time we had met in there. That room was for Shikamaru and Kakashi only. He was desperate for help. Help to do what I don't know, but all I could do was to remind him not to give up hope, that you would forgive him."

"Arigato Sakura." She wiped another tear from her eye and put on a big smile for show. "You have to see though, that if Shikamaru and I can overcome all of this, so can you and Kakashi. What you need is to start fresh. Go back to the beginning and make a new get together story, like Shika and me."

"Ino, I still don't even know if I _want_ to get together." She let go of her hand.

"What does inner Sakura say?"

"She's a pain in the ass. Half the time she says go get laid' but the other half she just screams Sensei! Eww!', so she's not all that helpful."

Ino shrugged "Well you know which side I would listen to."

"You're a nymphomaniac." She laughed.

"Hai, but I'm an engaged nymphomaniac, so obviously I know what I'm doing." She laughed back

"Ino, I could get engaged in a second if I wanted, that isn't the problem. The problem is deciding whether I want to or not."

"I thought you already decided." Ino raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hai, but then you went and said words and now I'm all confused again" Sakura leant forward and put her head in her hands.

"If you ask me, just the fact that you are considering _thinking_ about it for a second time, shows that in time you'll come around."

"Ino…"

_She tired of talking to me. _She stood up to leave. "Thank me later. I think I was supposed to meet Shikamaru about five minutes ago."

"Gomen. Why did you stop to talk?"

She spun around quickly and grinned, already beginning to walk off. "Oh right, yeah I totally forgot. I was going to ask you to be maid of honor."

"What?! You really mean that?"

"Who else would I ask? Tsunade?" She giggled

"Of course I will! Arigato Ino!" Sakura called after her.

"No problems forehead, just make sure that the hen party is the best ever, after all, it is my birthday!" She grinned from ear to ear and ran off really fast to meet her fiancé.

**AN: Don't stop reading here! The next chapter is another section of this one. It kills me to split them because they were written in one go. (Chapters 11- 14 that is). If they weren't though, it would be one reeeeeeally long chapter. I think together they are 8233 words long. All in one go people!**

**Watakushi wa tsukarata desu.**** So you better appreciate it.**

**xx**


	14. Denial part 2

2841 words in this chapter

Back to Surreality

Chapter 14- Denial part two

With Ino gone, Sakura leant back on the grass with a grin, and closed her eyes, intent on getting her relaxation moment.

She was about to entertain the idea of going to sleep right there when she felt a familiar chakra signal closer than it should have been. _How did I not notice…?_

"Yo!"

"Shit Kakashi, how long have you been standing there?" she kept her eyes shut but could hear and feel him walking closer.

"Long enough" he replied casually.

Sakura cringed and put a hand across her face. "I didn't mean to tell her, honestly, but she's my best friend."

"So you didn't want to accept her offer?" he sat down next to her comfortably.

"Huh?" she cracked one eye open to look sideways at him.

"She asked you to be maid of honor. That's quite important you know." He told her stoically.

She breathed in relief "Oh, that's all you heard?"

"No, I heard that she was late but I didn't think that was too important. He is always late anyway."

"Thank Kami" she closed her eye again. "Why are you here anyway?"

His breath hitched in a way that sounded vaguely like a laugh. "Jonin meeting. You?"

She smiled. "Same."

"Why were you so nervous, did you say more with Ino?"

"N-no not really, just um… girl talk." She fidgeted nervously with the edge of her top. It was a habit she had acquired over the years. Even Hinata had more social confidence at times, with her nervous fiddling completely gone after two years of marriage.

"They're getting married huh?" She felt him lying down beside her, but still a comfortable distance off.

"Hai, next month."

"Well that was predictable"

"What?" now she sat up and looked at him. He was leant on one side, looking back at her.

"Yeah, well it didn't take long for Shikamaru to be telling me how much he loved her so it was only a matter of time before she caved."

She flopped back onto her back, facing the sky. "Hmm…" _don't expect the same result here._

"Are you alright Sakura?" he sounded genuinely concerned.

"No. all this talk of love and weddings is making me nauseous." She grumbled quietly, momentarily forgetting his good hearing.

"Why? Because you aren't the one getting married?"

"No. That's stupid. I just… I don't know why, it just does."

"It doesn't strike you that after next month, you'll be the only single kunoichi in your social group?"

"Hasn't even crossed my mind." She smiled at him, and then stopped, turning to face him. "Wait, are you sure?"

"Hai. Hinata is married to that rich guy; I can never remember his name."

Sakura nodded "I don't think anyone can"

"And Tenten married Neji years ago."

"I think it was the other way around actually. She didn't really get much of a say in the matter."_ wow. We are actually having a human conversation. He hasn't mentioned _us_ once._

"Neither did Neji" he pointed out "But that is it really. After Ino, you'll be the only one left."

"Quick, go fetch the razorblade; I'm not suffering an arranged marriage like everyone else. Sob." She put on a mock depressed tone.

"Sakura, that's not the point." He frowned at her beneath his mask.

She giggled slightly "I know, but it is fun messing with you."

"Oh really?"

She sighed in defeat and moved back onto her back. "Ok, I'm sorry. Please continue your chat on how lame and single I am."

"You don't have to be."

"What, lame? Gomen Kakashi, it's just in my genetic make-up."

"No, single." He reached out a hand gently to touch hers "You don't have to be alone"

_It begins… _She sat up to face him with a serious expression. "Kakashi, I…"

"Marry me Sakura"

She recognized the irony, but she really didn't feel like laughing anymore. "Nani?!"

"Sakura. Be with me forever. I need you." He tried to hold her hand properly

"Kakashi!" she hastily pulled her hand away from him, getting angry. "We aren't even dating! Can't you get that through your thick skull? I haven't said yes to anything."

"Say it now then." He pleaded with his visible eye.

"No! I won't!" she stood up from the grass in a rage "I don't want to offend you but I meant what I said before. It was just a mission. I know… I understand what you are feeling, but I… I just don't, ok?"

"Not ok. I can't imagine my life without you." He bent to one knee and reached up to her hand again.

"Kakashi, this is pathetic, get up. You can't imagine your life without me? Well neither can I and do you want to know why?"

"Because you love me too?" he stood up beside her, but it wasn't hopeful. He knew what her answer would be.

"No, because you won't leave me alone for long enough. I need space to breathe, ok? You have disrupted my work, my sleep, my pittance of a social life, just stop it. Please Kakashi; just think about what you are doing. This is crazy!" she threw her hands up to demonstrate her point.

"So you make me crazy? I don't care."

"Well I do! Just leave me alone!" she tried to walk off.

"I can't do that." He caught her arm gently.

"Then I'll file a restraining order. You have to stop following me everywhere, one way or another." She glared at him, following the line of his intrusive limb.

He let go tenderly, giving her a look that made her want to cry "But… we kissed…"

"And?" she began to shout but then calmed down and spoke in a softer voice, stepping closer to him "I promised, and you promised that would be all." _Maybe if shouting doesn't work then I'll have to appeal to this new sensitive side of his._

He sighed "It can't be all… you didn't resist… you… you deepened it"

"I don't do a half-assed job of anything Kakashi. I didn't want you to waste your first kiss with a regret. It still doesn't mean anything." She looked away, unable to meet his eye.

"But… you felt it… I know you did"

"Sure, and I felt it with plenty of other guys before aswell, it doesn't mean I'm going to marry them." She walked over to the branch where Ino had been sat before and rested there, her head low at having to tell him all of this. _He should be able to figure it out. He was my sensei, not the other way around. "No, you just don't want to tell him that you did feel it too properly."_ Inner Sakura sulked.

"It's different with me. You know that, you always knew that." He tried to reason, leaning with one arm against the tree.

She was bordering on tears "Kakashi… please don't do this."

His expression softened even more and he reached towards her face to wipe away the moisture as it began to fall. She shirked away and wiped them herself.

"Hai. You are different." She told him with a strained voice "You were my sensei Kakashi."

"And?" he obviously didn't seem to understand her hesitation at all as he withdrew his hand like a puppy who got it's tail bitten by a wasp.

"You were throwing kunai at me when I was twelve." She grumbled "That is not a good basis for a relationship"

"It suits Shikamaru and Ino fine, and Neji and Tenten."

"That's different. They are at least somewhere near the same age. You are theoretically old enough to be my father. Aren't you afraid of what people might say?"

He shrugged "I do things for my own reasons, not other's. Otherwise I'd be Genma. Why are you so afraid?"

"Kakashi, if we ever did have a relationship, not that I'm saying it's a possibility, it would be everywhere. Everyone knows who you are and that no one has seen you with a woman ever. I'm not used to publicity. No one ever notices me, and it's not like I don't stand out from the crowd." She signaled to her hair "I somehow just blend in, part of the background… If I tell you something now, I want you to promise not to interrupt, just listen all the way through, ok?"

"Alright Sakura, I promise" he sat back down on the ground beside the tree, leaning his back against the trunk but still looking up at her.

"You never even realized that I was a senior medic. Not many people do. Most just see another nurse. They don't care who it is that treats them, or how much work it takes, all they care about is that they get better. They never even notice the fact that since I've been working at that hospital, survival rates for both ninja and civilian injuries have tripled, because of my research into medical jutsu and vaccinations.

"I'm not trying to show off here, I'm just stating facts. I'm too good. People never realize if it is me that helps them every time they get a disease, because I cure and prevent them too well. Most people don't step foot in that hospital more than once in their lifetime. Those that do, people like you Kakashi, think so little of the hard work we undergo that you never even say thank you. Sure, I'm not talking about everyone, some people do say thank you, but they are a minority.

"I'll tell you something interesting Kakashi. You have been in that hospital exactly seven times since I've worked there, and do you know how I know this? Well, it's simple. You only ever go there when it is completely necessary i.e. when you are unconscious with potentially fatal injuries. Every time you come in you are so close to death that most people would just leave you and abandon hope.

"Every time though, you pull through, despite the fact that most of the medical staff also don't believe they can save you. And do you know why you pull through? No, you don't, because every time you get up and run out the very second that you realize you are in a hospital, without a word of thanks and without even considering for a second who put their trust in you for long enough to save your life…"

She looked away from him, swallowing her frustration before telling him in the softest voice she had ever spoken with "It was me. Every time. I saved your life. When no one else would."

Then she looked back down at him to see that he was looking away, deep in thought. "You never thanked me because you never knew. I'm not saying this though to make you thank me now. I don't want your gratitude; I'm used to not getting any of it. My reward every time is seeing people like you, my friends, the people I love, and even the people I don't know, survive. Even if they never know, it's enough for me.

"In the hospital, the personnel call me Haruno-sama, not because they follow my orders, but because they respect my work. For me that is more important than anything else in the world, even _being_ with the people I love. So you see, I'm not made to love in public. I don't like the attention, so long as not having it means I can continue my work in peace. Hell, if I had to listen to every person in Konoha thank me for helping them, I'd get even less sleep than I already do, which isn't an awful lot. I can't handle publicity, so I couldn't handle a relationship with you, ever." She reached out and brushed her hand against his shoulder in comfort "Please tell me that you can understand that. You can speak now."

"I really don't think I can" he still didn't look up.

"You just did" she let go of his shoulder.

"I know, I just… publicity? Age and publicity? That's all that's holding you back?" he spoke quietly and smoothly, confusion still edging his words but the impatience dissolved. At least now he had a reason.

She shook her head "I can't give you what you want Kakashi."

"How can you say that?"

"It's the truth. You want me to marry you, to be with you forever. That's a lot to ask and…" she looked down at her hands "oh Kami I'm shaking…"

He turned to face her, reaching up and enclosing her shaky hands inside his, making her feel warm and strangely relaxed. Another tear fell down her cheek and landed on his hand where he held her. This time she didn't pull away.

"I can't do it." She told him shakily, her head low.

"Why not?"

"I've already told you. I don't want to get married. I can't promise forever."

"Alright. So, um…" he squeezed her hand lightly as he came up with an idea "what if I said that it wasn't forever? What if I take away one proposal and replace it with another? Dinner. Tomorrow night. 8 o'clock. Entirely my treat." He lifted her chin up with one hand to face him. "If you won't take me as a husband, will you take me as a boyfriend?"

Inner Sakura was screaming so loud it was deafening to her. She fought desperately to keep control. Eventually, she had to take long deep breaths just to speak what she was sure she wanted to say. "Kakashi, it could never be like that. You would always be looking for that final goal. It wouldn't ever be just dating' or just boyfriend', it's all or nothing with you. It would just be a lead up to the next time you propose marriage."

"No. I mean it. Would it make you feel better if I just said one date? One date and if you still haven't decided properly, I will promise to give you your space. At least give me that Sakura, even if it turns out just to be a goodbye."

"I'm still not sure Kakashi." She pounded on her head to keep the voices at bay. The trouble was that all of the voices were telling her the same thing. Inner Sakura fitted in harmony with Kakashi, Ino, Tsunade… "Maybe, how's that? I'll think about it. 8 o'clock? I'll be at Ino's at half seven. Call me then on her number and I'll give you your answer. Ask any of the male population of Konoha and they'll give you the number. Don't be late, because if you don't call then, I'll just assume you changed your mind and that's it. Now stop smiling, I haven't said yes yet."

"I wasn't…" he said, grin still visible through his mask.

"Don't lie Kakashi, I can tell by now when you're smiling."

"Ok, so I was. Arigato Sakura, you really have made my day." He lifted up the hand he held gave her a quick kiss through his mask in thanks.

"It's still not yes."

"But it's not a no, that's better than I've managed so far" he sounded so happy, just with that one glimmer of hope as he continued to hold her hand.

"And here I was thinking it was that steamy make out' session as Chouji so aptly put it" _"aptly? I _knew_ it. You did enjoy it more than you admitted!"_ _shut up. _

He shrugged "I can do better."

"Oh really? I thought you didn't have any experience."

"Maybe not, but I have Icha Icha and a Sharingan eye." He let go of her hand and stood back against the tree.

She groaned. "Please tell me you don't do that."

"Only since I've been in love with you, but don't worry, I still skip the sex scenes, so I'm not picking up any tips from there."

"What's that supposed to be suggesting?" she glared at him dangerously.

He simply smirked at her "what does it sound like?"

"Kakashi, if you still want me to go with you tomorrow, you had better stop talking, right now."

"Right… well, I have academy students to scare an hour ago, so… eight?"

"Half seven, Ino's"

"Gomen" he gave her a quick peck on the cheek then disappeared before she had a chance to scold him for it.

She looked down to find that he had left a small envelope behind on the grass. She jumped off the branch and picked it up. The front was written on by hand. It was barely legible but Sakura had learnt years ago to translate Kakashi's scribbles.

"_Sakura,_

_Don't worry. I understand."_

She looked inside to discover the money Ino had mentioned earlier. _He found out, but he didn't question anything. Why? Does he really forgive me for not telling him? Or does he not know how long I knew for? _

_I'm such a mess. I can't make my mind up whether I need to go back to work or take a few days off. Why does everything point to Kakashi…?  
_

_In denial? Hai. I probably am…_

**AN: squeals with excitement so fun to have this finally posted. It was written I think before chapter 3 was or something. sorry for the speech, it did go a bit buffy season 7 there for a while. maybe the ending will keep you happy?  
**

**The stuff planned for the next day is just, well, excuse any copyrighting blah, not mine, but "bouncy, bouncy, bouncy, bouncy, fun, fun, fun, fun, fun!" or it is in the wonderful world of my brain anyway. **

**Just to clarify: the events of chapter 12-14 take place the morning after Genma and Choza's visit to Kakashi. It is currently Wednesday 8****th**** august in the timeline, so it is in their time exactly a week since Kakashi and Sakura's first "date". The following day will be exactly a week since their first kiss. It will also be the anniversary of Shikamaru and Ino becoming a couple.**

**Wow. Useless information. It's just putting things into context a little, seen as it is only pre-text in the story. **

**Show the luff**

**XX Belizma-chan XX**


	15. Dress up time

**AN: kind of random and tame this one. **

**Whoa, this story is already much longer than the other two. I didn't think it was that full personally. Oh well.**

**The devious plans of others are starting to re-enter. Yay for lack of stupid angst. Anyway…**

1917 words in this chapter

Back to Surreality

Chapter 15- dress up time

Ino had been bouncing about all day. After their first official date yesterday, the news of their relationship had yet to reach most of Konoha, but the fact that she no longer had to hide it was reason enough to make her bubble with bliss.

Today was supposed to be their second meeting of the week, where traditionally, Ino would attempt desperately to instill some format of social connection into Sakura. It was her personal mission every Tuesday and Thursday to bring the medic up to public standards and to set her up with someone who would make her happy.

Tuesday's meeting had been cancelled as Ino had spent the day trying to keep their parents under control. They had in the end settled for a vow of celibacy until the wedding, which killed them both internally, but the acceptance after much debate had put Ino into such a good mood that nothing would stop her.

It was starting to give Sakura headache. No one acted like this to Shikamaru, no one. He wasn't short on women in his little black scroll, but all of them tended just to live on with quiet admiration, and the odd sly glance.

He was to them a work of art and an absolute genius. People don't squeal at art. It just isn't done. _Except by Ino of course…_

"I'm so exited!" Ino squealed as she dragged Sakura into a shop so fast that she couldn't see where they were heading.

"Which one are you talking about? The dance or Shika?"

"Neither…" she grinned "well, of course both of them, but that wasn't what I was talking about"

She stopped and looked around the shop with a determined glint in her eye. "I was talking about my new mission."

"Mission? I thought you threatened Tsunade into letting you off." Sakura frowned, looking around at the seemingly very up-market formal gown store. _More wedding things. How will I ever contain my excitement…?_

"I volunteered for this one." She turned to face Sakura and held up an envelope. "Who else would get paid to spend money?"

"Nani?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at her.

"Tsunade called me in this morning and told me to take this money and buy you a new dress for the dance."

Sakura began to turn and walk out immediately.

Ino held her arm and dragged her further into the shop. "You aren't escaping this one. I don't fail missions."

"Thanks but no thanks Ino. I'm not going so I have no need for a dress."

"Nonsense. You have to go. You have to give that presentation thingy."

"I can give it another time. I won't do it in Konoha public, with people I know watching. Anyway… Tsunade said I have to have a date to go. So I'm not going"

"Sakura, you are going to go and be measured for a beautiful new replacement for that old thing everyone has seen you wear, whether you like it or not. What you do with it afterwards is your own problem, but it's not even your money so…"

They were interrupted by a woman in her mid thirties, dressed in a bespoke skirt suit and heels, with her blonde hair pulled into a severe bun at the back of her head. She glared down at Sakura pompously before turning to Ino. "Yamanaka-san. Have you come for your dress fitting?"

"Not today Aya. Today we are coming for my friend here."

The woman looked back at Sakura as though she thought she had missed something, scanning her ice blue eyes critically over her plain clothing and simple ponytail, aswell as her lack of make up jewelry or any other decoration.

She looked back at Ino stoically. "She can't afford my work"

Ino laughed lightly, holding the woman the envelope. "I think the Hokage's paper friends say otherwise."

Aya looked inside the envelope and her eyes lit up at the amount she saw there.

Ino continued. "Complete transformation Aya. We need your best work." She shoved Sakura forward "make her beautiful."

Aya looked up and scowled at Ino. "I don't do beautiful. I do stunning, dazzling, spectacular."

"Hai, sure. Can you do it?"

"Hai." She beamed a grin similar to Ino's and called out, "Hoshi!"

A young girl, probably around 17 years old, shuffled out of the back room with eager steps. "Hai Aya-san." She caught sight of Sakura and gasped "You're Haruno Sakura! _The_ Haruno Sakura! I'd know you anywhere!"

"The medic?" Aya asked the young girl, still refusing to acknowledge Sakura's presence formally.

Hoshi gasped in a very teenage manner. "She isn't just a medic. She's the leading Nin in her field. Iruka-sensei told us she was greater in medical skill than the Hokage herself. She even took down _the _legendary missing Nin Uchiha Sasuke single handed. Even Uzumaki Naruto failed to do that."

"Is that so?" Aya scoffed. "Well that's understandable. He's hardly trust worthy."

Sakura couldn't contain herself any longer. She was about to snap. The only thing she could think of to do was to attempt to run out again.

Ino stopped her again and called out to the other two women. "If you don't mind. This is a very sensitive subject for Sakura and we would appreciate it if you could stop talking about it."

"Hai." Aya looked away for a second. "Gomenesai."

"And for the record, Naruto is a very trustworthy ninja, and having fought with him in the past I would happily trust my life in his hands. Despite him being a complete Baka."

"Not as good as Haruno-san though!" Hoshi jumped in again. "Ever since Iruka-sensei told us about you, you've been my idol. I've been trying for years to get an apprenticeship in the hospital so I could study where you did."

"I'm nothing special" Sakura mumbled, fiddling with the pockets of her jacket.

"Oh! Are you here for a dress Haruno-san?" Hoshi bounced in excitement.

She sighed in defeat "Apparently. Please, call me Sakura."

"Arigato Sakura-san… Aya-san? Do you need me to take measurements?"

"Hai Hoshi-chan, arigato."

"You go into the back room so it's more private." Ino told her.

"I am going to kill you" Sakura hissed through clenched teeth.

Ino giggled lightly as the two others disappeared behind a silk painted curtain. "Gomen, I should have warned you about Hoshi."

* * *

The two kunoichi had finished the afternoon's shopping session and were now back at Ino's apartment, surrounded by a sea of purple. 

It was fast approaching half seven and Sakura's mind was far away from the world of fabric and sparkle. One thing kept popping up in her mind, but she was still unable to resolve a decision, despite the looming deadline.

She stared blankly out of the window as she pondered her options. She knew she wasn't sure that she could stand forever with Kakashi, but a new thought had worked its way into her thoughts since yesterday afternoon. _Do I really want to take the chance that I'll miss out on something great…?_

Ino sat next to Sakura with a smug look on her face. "You've been distracted all day. What's happening?"

"Um… Ino?" she started, still gazing absently.

"Hai. What is it Sakura?"

"Promise you won't freak out or anything"

"Hai, I promise."

She took a deep breath before answering, still staring into the distance. "Kakashi asked me out yesterday"

"Really? Ok." She seemed happy, but like she was expecting it. She glanced at Sakura, waiting for her to tell her something that was bothering her. Ino still failed to understand what it all meant to Sakura.

Sakura reluctantly turned to face Ino "Tonight."

"What?!" Ino's eyes went wide and she stood up, ready to scream at her "Why didn't you say? We need to go shopping, and sort your hair and… dear Kami Sakura how could you not tell me all day?"

Sakura put her hands over her ears protectively. "Chill out Ino, I haven't even decided if I'm going yet"

"What?! Of course you have. It's tonight, what are you going to do, stand him up?"

"No Ino, I didn't say yes yesterday when he asked."

"You turned him down?" Ino frowned.

"Not completely"

"Well now I'm confused." She sat down balanced on the edge of the sofa next to Sakura.

"He's going to call here, in about three minutes, and ask whether I made up my mind."

"Here? At my house?" Sakura could almost hear cogs turning.

"Hai. So…"

She beamed. "Don't worry, I'll have it all sorted. Just sit down and relax. I'll just go and make some tea."

She got up and left the room quickly, a skip in her step. She went about making tea but didn't stray too far from the phone in the kitchen the entire time.

A plan began to formulate in her mind and she let out a brief giggle at her own genius.

It didn't take long, and the phone rang sooner than she had anticipated. She jumped but caught the phone from its stand at ninja speed.

"Konnichiwa, Yamanaka residence."

"Ino" Kakashi's voice came from the other end, seemingly disappointed it wasn't Sakura who answered.

"Oh, hi, I thought you'd call"

Sakura walked in to check if it was him. Ino shook her head so she wouldn't think it was Kakashi. Sakura just turned and walked right back into the main room.

"I heard about your engagement. Congratulations." He told her.

"Arigato. Although I think that your relationship is the bigger news right now." She giggled a little.

"Hmm… speaking of which…" he suddenly sounded really exited "is she there?"

"Um…no, she's really busy"

His attitude dropped back to disappointment "So she's not…"

"Oh, she is coming, that's why she's busy." She smiled deviously to herself "She asked me to pass on the message."

His emotions sky rocked full of surprise and anticipation "Oh, that's just great then. Can you let her know something?"

"Yeah, I'll tell her that you love her." She giggled again at how young he sounded. _He's like a teenager._

"No not that, I mean, tell her that too but… tell her to dress nice. I think you can understand what that means Ino."

"Hai, definitely." _Dress up time…_

"Good. I'll be going then. I'll pick her up at her apartment."

Ino deliberately walked into the room where Sakura was sat and said in an obnoxiously loud voice, "Alright Kakashi-san, I'll pass on the message. Have a good night."

"What?! Ino!" Sakura stood up in protest.

She casually hung up the phone with a smirk "He says he loves you and for you to wear something nice tonight"

"I am going to kill you Ino-pig! You told him I'd go?"

"Hai. Someone had to make a decision for you. I mean, you are quite obviously not going to."

"I should inject you with something lethal next time you're in my care." She grumbled spitefully "then you wouldn't cause me nearly half as much trouble."

"It's not trouble, its character development. Now, we've got a lot of work to do. What time is he picking you up?"

"He said eight so… about half nine?"

"That isn't very long at all. Come on; let's get to your house."

"Ino that's ages, it only takes me ten minutes to get dressed."

"You aren't just throwing on the first thing in your cupboard. You are going to make an effort if it kills you" Ino began to drag her towards the door.

Sakura sulked, crossing her arms over her chest. "It probably will."

**AN: ok, I want to do another poll here, just to keep you all involved, because I haven't done one in a long time:**

**Whose POV do you want to see more of?**

**Should Sakura give in or should Kakashi give up?**

**What should Ino and/or Tsunade do to interfere?**

**Which character should be shown more, or included if they have not already been mentioned?**

**Will Ino and Shika manage to keep their vow?**

**Will they actually get married at all?**

**Hen night ideas?**

**Celebration with the Suna party ideas?**

**Should Sakura go with Kakashi or not?**

**Will he ask her?**

**And any other suggestions, ideas, comments are completely welcome…**

**I have a few ideas already what will happen but nothing concrete yet. I really appreciate all of your feedback and I reply to every question or suggestion posed in reviews personally. (No evil typing monkeys for me) ;)**

**Stay shiny and show the luff**

**Xx Belizma-chan xX**


	16. Male contact

**AN: mwah ha ha ha ha. Not what you think it is…**

1836 words in this chapter

Back to Surreality

Chapter 16- Male contact

Sakura looked down at the underwear Ino had picked out for her to wear and sighed.

She was sitting in the lacy black bra and panties set, and a silk dressing gown thrown over her shoulders as she sat huddled on the sofa of her apartment. At the join of each ribbon strap was a small pink bow, a perfect match to the one below her stomach. She never wore anything but plain, simple underwear so things like this were a real rarity for her.

She glanced up to Ino, who was stood behind the sofa, brushing her pink hair into slight curls. "Ino is this really necessary? It just isn't me."

"It is completely necessary. You look beautiful."

"But what is the point? It's not like my underwear is even going to be seen"

"How do you know? Anything could happen."

"Not whatever you are thinking."

Ino looked down at her in mock shock. "Sakura! Get your mind out of the gutter! I was merely referring to the unreliable weather. A sudden thunderstorm could leave you stranded without spare clothes. Kami, what were _you_ thinking about?"

"Ino, I'm warning you…" She growled.

"I'm just playing with you Sakura. You can't see how amusing this is for me. Now please stay still for a little while longer, I'm nearly finished."

Sakura turned back to give Ino better access to her hair. "I just don't see the point of dressing up that's all"

"He asked you to. If you are going to give him a chance tonight to prove himself, you may as well give him a fair try. It would have taken him a lot to agree to leave you alone if tonight doesn't go well." She told her softly, hoping that the message would get through.

"The night isn't over yet. Something tells me that if I turn him down after tonight, he won't leave quite as quickly as he promised."

"Did you ask what he meant when he said he would leave?"

"No. but I did begin to wonder when he said "even if it turns out just to be a goodbye". Do you think he would_ leave,_ leave?" She went to fiddle with the edge of her top, but feeling nothing there, she settled for linking and unlinking her fingers together in rhythmic patterns.

"You sound worried." The edges of her mouth tugged upwards at the revelation.

"I don't want him to do anything rash because of me. I would just feel guilty"

"It's simple then. Just don't turn him down."

"Ino…" she warned again, but before she had a chance to scold her properly, she was interrupted by a knock at the door. She looked up at Ino curiously. "Shikamaru?"

She shrugged "I thought I only told him to come later, but I can't think who else it would be"

"I'll answer it." She got up, detaching her hair from Ino's grip in the process, then headed to answer the door.

"Sakura? Shouldn't you be bothered about your lack of clothing?" Ino glowered at her.

Sakura just laughed the notion off "He's seen me in less."

"Not funny forehead!" she called after her as she disappeared into the corridor.

Sakura opened the front door and stood back in surprise, pulling the sides of her dressing gown to cover herself.

There stood a very agitated looking Tenten, still dressed in her Hyuuga robes, with a bag slung over her shoulder where her scrolls usually hung, a very heavy expression on her face.

"Ten-chan." Sakura greeted her, shock still lingering on her features. _Tenten never leaves the Hyuuga place unless she's on missions or training. She certainly never pays social calls._

The weapons mistress gave her a scowl that spoke more than a thousand words. "Can I stay here Sakura?"

"Um… sure, I guess. Come in." She opened the door wider for her to come inside the apartment.

She led her through to the main room, where they had been sat. Hair fastenings and cosmetics lay all over the sofa from Ino's attempts with Sakura, so she rushed forward and moved them so that Tenten, who looked a little tired, could sit down comfortably.

Ino stood back in shock, "Tenten? What are you doing here?"

Tenten just dropped her bag on the spot and started pacing the room, clenching her fists in frustration. "If I stay there any longer, I swear I'll just put a kunai straight through that curse-marked forehead of his, or what ever other body part I come across first. Maybe I'll just launch a double attack, one for his head, one for that stick up his…"

"I take it you are talking about Neji" Ino interrupted with a sigh.

"Of course I'm fucking talking about Neji!" she spun around to face her, steaming with frustration "I don't know another man alive that can piss me off that much!"

"What's happened Tenten?" Sakura asked calmly, sitting down in the space on the sofa she had just cleared.

Tenten ignored her, continuing on her rampage. "Although I can think of a few women who might do the trick. I could happily skewer Hinata in whatever stupid side of her brain makes her come up with those stupid fucking…"

"Whoa! Hinata?" Ino walked over and guided the now shaking Tenten to the sofa, just to make her stay still for two seconds. Then she sat between them. "What did Hinata do?"

"She only went and got herself fucking pregnant!"

"whoa." Sakura grinned "That's brilliant news. Aren't you happy for her?"

She slouched back into the sofa. "Oh, sure, I was delirious. So happy that _one _of us could find genuine love and joy in a marriage. I'm so glad that she's three months into having her own beautiful family and all of that crap. But she didn't have to give the bastards ruling that family ideas!"

"Now I'm confused again" Ino stated, beginning once again to fuss about with Sakura's hair. "What do you mean?"

Tenten's gaze fell to her lap and she gripped her hands tightly against her stomach as she started speaking more softly. "Neji… he wants me pregnant by the end of the week"

The two other kunoichi gave each other wide eyed glances before Ino rested a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"No… what kind of a stupid way to ask is that? It wasn't like he asked if I wanted children or anything like that. It wasn't even a discussion. He just said "You have to be pregnant by Friday" just like that, with the same bloody stoic expression he gives enemy Nin. I think he must have had it in his schedule or something. Thursday: training until five, family meal at seven, impregnate wife at nine, followed by two hours of meditation before returning to separate bedroom and blissfully ignoring everyone's feelings. He really doesn't give a shit what I think or feel at all."

"Friday? It's Thursday today. He wants you pregnant by tomorrow?"

"Hai. That's why I'm here."

"It was going to happen anyway though." Sakura reasoned "you must have known that when you married him."

"Sure, but I didn't imagine it like this. I always thought that he might soften up once we were married." She looked up at them with desperate eyes and whispered hopelessly "We haven't even had sex yet. At all."

Ino almost choked. "What? But you've been married for…"

Tenten nodded solemnly "Four years. It's not like I haven't tried. Before you go jumping to any conclusions, it wasn't because I fancied him or anything, I just didn't want a situation like this to happen. He just kept telling me that it was "a pointless activity for a staged relationship". Just like he says about everything else. We don't share the same bed, we don't spend time with each other unless we have to, we haven't kissed since the wedding, the list goes on…"

"Oh Tenten." Ino sighed, pulling her into a hug. "None of us had any idea…"

Sakura leaned forward. "What are you going to do?"

"I thought that was obvious. I'm staying here. At least until he sees sense. It may be a while though so I swear I'll contribute to rent, and I'll cook sometimes if you want Sakura. "

"That's alright Tenten. You won't be here as long as you think. The Hyuuga clan can't afford to lose you."

"Hai. But as soon as they find out why I left, it won't take them long to drop me. Until then, I'll just have to avoid _all_ male contact."

"Huh?" Ino frowned in confusion, "Why all male contact?"

"Because if I see one more testosterone filled bastard any time soon, I'll castrate him in a second."

Ino looked nervous suddenly and stood up. "Sakura, can I use your phone?"

"No, it isn't working, that's why that phone call earlier was to your house not mine. There's a phone box down the street."

"Arigato Sakura. I'll be back as soon as possible."

"No worries Ino, it's almost eight. We probably have hours yet." She shot her a weak smile before Ino disappeared out of the apartment.

"What was that about?" Tenten asked suspiciously once she heard the door slam shut.

"Um… Ino said she had someone coming over. Someone she needs not castrated if you get my meaning. You know what Ino is like."

She cringed slightly. "Oh… well at least I can rely on you not to have guys hanging around."

Sakura glanced away with a wince. "Um… yeah…"

Tenten bit her lip nervously. "I didn't mean that offensively, I just…"

"Hai. I understand."

"I just realized Sakura, you're hair is all pretty, are you going out?"

"I was, but don't worry about it. If you need me, you know I'm here for you." She patted Tenten's arm in reassurance.

"Hai, I know." Her head sunk again. "I don't want to deny him so much, especially after everything I have been given since marrying him. I don't want to seem selfish, I just can't do it. I can't sleep with him like that, like it's a mission or something. Kami, I bet everything except the actually thing itself would be out of bounds too. I doubt he'd even shed clothes more than he needed. The very thought just makes me want to be sick. I can't bring a child into a loveless marriage, just to hold the Hyuuga's sick idea of tradition. I won't raise another Neji, main branch or not. I just… I can't."

"It's ok Tenten. No one should be asking that of you. You did the right thing. Neji will soon realize that if he's as clever as he makes out."

"Arigato Sakura…"

She was interrupted by a knock at the front door again.

"Hold on right there Tenten. That'll be Ino" she stood up and went to the door, not bothering again to hold her dressing gown closed.

She swung it open and almost swallowed her tongue in surprise.


	17. Rock

**AN: just a quick thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers. You really do keep me smiling. Quick run through of my most loyal that comment on virtually every chapter I write recently, if not a lot of them:**

CommGonn

Boredwithlifeandlove

raineoftears

Paladin-kriss

Takara Yukiko

Hikaru Akurei

TaimaHawk12

TigerWings

**Luffs ya all. Even those I haven't mentioned. The support for this is amazing. It's really giving me the confidence I need as a writer and I feel a lot more secure about my novel as a result of it.**

**Right then wipes tears of mirth from eyes back to the story…**

1772 words in this chapter

Back to Surreality

Chapter 17- Rock

There stood Kakashi, in a loose black shirt, barely fastened only by one button at the waist, revealing a fine "V" of his well toned torso, along with loose linen trousers and sandals. He still wore his mask and hatai-ate for obvious reasons, but he had taken extra care with his hair, it not sticking up as much as it usually did.

During her gaping, it took her a while to realize that his eye too was wide in shock, staring down at her as a slight pink tinge became visible around his mask line.

She curiously followed his gaze and gasped when she remembered her own outfit, and the fact that she stood only in her black lace underwear and an unfastened silk dressing gown. She went bright red and snapped her dressing gown shut in embarrassment.

"Kuso Kakashi, you're actually on time!"

He shrugged, trying to pretend that the fact she was covered helped to keep him calm, but the knowledge of what was beneath was very dangerous, especially as the silk didn't do much to hide it. "Eight O'clock. I promised."

"Oh, um… come in for a…" she hesitated, remembering that Tenten was inside, still on a Death kick for the Male sex. She pulled him in by the hand and was about to whisper to tell him to stay quiet when said kunoichi walked into the hallway.

"Ino?" her eyes reached Kakashi, standing with his shirt mostly open, holding an even less dressed Sakura close by the hand and scowled. "What's going on here?"

Kakashi got all flustered and jumpy and let go, standing as far away from Sakura as possible.

Sakura laughed nervously. "Um… nothing really. We… we have a…"

Kakashi pondered whether she was actually going to tell the truth or not, and was about to flush even redder when an idea popped into Sakura's head.

"We have a mission. Undercover. That's where I was going tonight."

"Another one?"

Sakura nodded and flashed a glance at Kakashi to do the same.

He coughed politely and fought to regain dignity. "Oh, right, yeah."

Tenten raised an eyebrow at them. "And you have to what, pretend you are dating?"

"Hai." Sakura answered.

"If you are undercover, then why are you wearing the mask and headband Kakashi? Surely that would give you away?"

"He's going to take them off when we are there. But he doesn't want to show his face in Konoha."

"But you'll be there. Surely that'll be a breech of his conditions."

He shrugged again. "She's seen it before."

Sakura felt like banging her head against the wall. Or his.

Then, whether it was a curse or a godsend, Ino burst through the still half open door, right into the heart of the situation. "Kuso!"

"Konbanwa Ino." Kakashi waved weekly, having picked up on his own stupid mistake shortly after Sakura had.

Ino froze. "Kakashi? I thought you said you'd be here at eight."

"Hai"

"And you actually are? Are you ill?"

He crossed his arms and glared at them all. "Why is that so surprising?"

"hmm…" she ran her eyes with interest over his bare chest and then turned to Sakura with an approving wink. "Come on, we've got to get you dressed. Stay there Kakashi."

"But…" Sakura protested, not wanting to leave him alone with Tenten.

Tenten just smiled at her. "Don't worry, I'll keep him company."

"You see, he'll be fine." Ino pushed her through towards the bedroom.

Muffled voices came through to Tenten and Kakashi as they stood patiently.

"Why… you… just… fiancé… mean you… Ino-pig!"

"Jealous!"

"Did Sakura just yell Fiancé at her?" Tenten asked him.

"Hai."

"Why?" she narrowed her gaze at him.

"How should I know?" He leant back casually against the nearby wall.

"hmm…" she looked at him suspiciously.

"Why are you here Tenten? I thought the Hyuuga clan had a family meal tonight."

"They do. That's why I'm here. Keeping as far away from the cold-hearted, arrogant, inbred morons as I can without abandoning Konoha."

"Fair enough."

"No Icha Icha today pervert?"

He shrugged. "I don't need it."

"I'll bet. One whole evening of ogling Sakura for money could easily put Jiraiya out of business."

He clenched one of his fists angrily, but wary of starting a fight in Sakura's apartment, he fought to control it. "I'll let that slide seen as you're obviously pissed off about something else."

"Pissed off?!" She rounded on him, staring him straight in the face. "Pissed off?! You think you know everything, huh pervert?" she jabbed him harshly in the chest with a sharpened finger nail. "You and your gender don't deserve to know _anything!_ You're all bastards!"

He sighed heavily. "Ah… marital difficulties. I should have guessed."

"Why you…!" she went to slap him, but the hand was caught half way from behind her.

She spun to see Sakura, now dressed in a short pleated skirt and a soft green off the shoulder top that hugged her figure beautifully.

Her hair was half fastened up with a simple silver clip and she had a barely noticeable amount of make up on.

She stared back at Tenten with an annoyed expression. "I understand Tenten, but don't take it out on others. Kakashi's done nothing wrong." She ignored Ino's sniggers coming from behind.

Tenten threw off her hand easily. "Yet! Give him time." Then she stomped into the main room again.

"Ino?" Sakura turned, as if nothing had ever happened. "You did catch Shika, right?"

"Hai. He'll be far away tonight. It's a shame. I was going to try and see how far he would let me go without _actually_ breaking the celibacy vow."

"Too much information Ino."

"Are you ready?" Kakashi asked from the opposite wall.

She turned and smiled at him "Hai"

He smoothly stepped closer and put an arm around her waist, leaning down to kiss her lightly on the cheek through his mask and he passed her something from his other hand. He whispered affectionately against her neck. "Shall we go then?"

She nodded with a blush and Ino had just enough time to call a teasing "have fun!" before they disappeared in a flurry of leaves and cherry blossom.

Ino smirked to herself before strolling in after Tenten.

"who were you calling?" Tenten asked with interest as she sat on the sofa with her legs curled up to her chest.

"Nani?"

"when you went out, who were you calling?"

"That's nothing to do with you." _Anything to keep her from joining Kiba in the brutalizing Shika club. _

"Sakura yelled something about a fiancé earlier."

"So? Unless you didn't realize, Sakura is a nut job at the moment."

"what's going on Ino? Are you hiding something from everyone?"

"No…" she took a deep breath _what the hell… _"We went public yesterday afternoon, but everyone was in the jonin meeting so word never got out. Nothing is hidden."

"please tell me straight Ino, I really need a distraction."

"fine… Yes, I'm engaged."

Tenten's eyes brightened. "you are? Really?"

"Hai. I'm not even joking this time."

"Tell!" Tenten shrieked in a very out of character girly way.

"You aren't going to go all, "marriage is horrible, the biggest mistake ever"? I thought you hated it."

"No, I hate _arranged_ marriages. You need to tell me everything!"

"like what."

"well... like who?"

Ino cringed in anticipation of her reaction. "Um… don't laugh."

"I promise I won't laugh."

"Shikamaru"

Tenten stopped still, trying to get her head around the concept. "Nara? Seriously? As in… Lazy ass Nara? My ANBU team captain?"

"Hai."

She tried to stop it. She held her breath, bit the insides of her cheeks, and shoved a hand over her mouth, anything she could do to contain herself.

Eventually, Ino just let out a sigh. "Go on, let it out."

And she did. Tenten laughed so hard her sides hurt. It didn't take too long before the laughter subsided, but Ino sat patiently until she had gotten down to a few light giggles.

"Good to see you got your sense of humor back." She commented bitterly.

"Arigato Ino. Oh, and Gomenesai. I just, I never thought you were interested in him."

"Well… neither did I until last week."

"A week?"

"Hai, it was a kind of anniversary today."

"Gomen. Although it does explain why he's been acting weirdly this week. So you've only been together a week and you are already engaged?"

"Hai"

"Kami that's fast." She couldn't keep the huge grin off her face.

"Hai, but you have to remember that we've known each other since I was born."

"I suppose. Have you decided when yet?"

"Next month."

"That's even more sudden."

"I know."

"I thought you of all people would want a spring wedding, because of the flowers."

She just shrugged. "Our parents thought differently."

Tenten stopped, the smile gone. "Oh… It's arranged, isn't it?"

"Technically, yes it is."

"I am so sorry Ino…"

"Don't be." She grinned.

"But… arranged marriages are horrible. I'm proof of that."

"I'm not marrying a Hyuuga." Ino reasoned.

"Hai, but…"

"It was my own choice Tenten."

"Nani?"

"We _were_ going to be told on Monday about the marriage. The irony was that Shika proposed on _Sunday_. So although technically it is an arranged marriage, we had agreed before they even asked."

"Sunday?"

"Hai. The second you got back from that mission. He had wanted to propose on Saturday, but Tsunade blackmailed him, so we had to wait."

"So that would be… 3 days! You had been together for 3 days when he proposed."

"Not really. I mean, literally, yes. But figuratively he decided to do it on Friday from what he told me, so it was only one day, if not less."

"I am turning green right now. Did he get you an engagement ring?"

"He's lazy, not an idiot." She held up the chain around her neck, bringing the ring out from under her top to show her. The diamond in the center sparkled with the light, set elegantly in a platinum band. Shikamaru had not held back when choosing the ring for Ino. She held it around her neck rather than on her hand because the longer she wore it, the more paranoid she got of losing it.

"Aww…" Tenten pulled a childish face. "I want an ANBU boy!"

"You have one." Ino giggled.

"No, I have an ANBU rock. Engagement ring was another one on the "pointless" list."

"What you have to remember about rocks Tenten, is that most are subject to erosion. If there's a way to make Neji act like a civilized husband, we'll find it."

* * *

**AN: whoa this really side-tracked a bit. A few people asked to bring Tenten into it, and luckily for you, I had already written this.**

**Yes there may well be a Neji-Tenten section coming up, but it won't be too much otherwise this could all get very confusing and complicated.**

**Anyway… the date probably will be the next chapter.**

**Then, because it is getting so long, I'm thinking of extending the story to a separate story. It's easier to manage that way. Xx**

**Stay shiny and show the luff**

**XX Belizma-chan XX**


	18. Candlelight

**AN: it had to happen. The waiting is over. **

2639 words in this chapter

Back to Surreality

Chapter 18- Candlelight

Sakura looked down in surprise at what she held in her palm, barely noticing his masked lips brush across her cheek or the warmth of his hand on her waist.

She didn't think it especially romantic, or symbolic, but just the fact that he had thought of something like that was astounding to her. She really didn't know whether to laugh or to thank him.

She held the single red rose in wonder, unable to take her eyes off it. It wasn't some extravagant gesture, or expensive gift, it was just simple.

Why he gave it to her was slightly more ambiguous. Did he think it would win her heart with its honesty, or was he taking her out somewhere where he wanted to mark her as his?

She made up her mind to just continue with the plan. She would give him an honest chance to start anew. Then she could make her mind up and at least make him a littler happier, settling her overwhelming feelings of guilt. She nodded slightly to affirm to herself that she was doing the right thing.

Before she could put more thought into it, she felt a lurching of her stomach and was emerged into darkness. She felt a slight chill on her waist, the pressure gone.

She began to look for any sign of chakra signals, in case it was a jutsu that had disorientated her momentarily. Oddly enough she found that it was Kakashi's chakra she had felt when she searched with her senses.

But he wasn't touching her anymore, so she was even more confused. _What is he trying to do…? Where am I…?_

Then something brushed up against her hand.

She jerked out of its way and found herself colliding with a wall. Her head ached from the contact, forcing her to step back, off balance.

Her foot slipped into air where she thought would have been just more floor.

She yelped in surprise, beginning to falter again, falling down to where the darkness prevented her from seeing what was coming.

Before she could fall completely, a strong hand caught her own, pulling her upright and setting her sturdily on her feet.

"Careful Sakura, why so jumpy?" he asked her, holding onto her hand to help her feel more secure.

She sighed in relief. "Where are we?"

"My apartment."

"You don't have lights in here?" she asked him inquisitively "Or half of your floor?"

He chuckled slightly, and then squeezed her hand in reassurance. "It's the staircase Sakura."

"You have a staircase?" she blinked, half in surprise, half to try and adjust her eyes to the darkness.

"Well, obviously…"

"Why have you taken me to your staircase?"

"Because of what it leads to."

"If you are about to say…" _no. give him a chance… _"Gomen. I'm sorry to sound inpatient, but can we just go…?"

"Can you trust me?"

"Nani?"

"I need you to tell me that you trust me."

She looked in what she figured was his general direction, gripping his hand nervously. "Um… hai, I trust you."

He pulled her close and whispered to her. "Hold your arms around my neck and keep your eyes shut until I tell you."

She did what he asked, wondering what he was doing. Oddly enough, she didn't find it unnerving, but was thrilled by the fact that for the first time in years, she didn't know exactly what was happening. It was exhilarating for her to be so out of control for once, with no clear expectation of where the situation was heading.

Before she knew it, she was lifted off the ground, his arms holding her securely as he took her down the small flight of stairs. Soon she was stood at the bottom, her eyes still shut as he reached out and took one of her hands from behind his neck.

The other arm dropped back to her side, clutching the rose as he slid across a shoji screen and she felt a rush of warm air as she was led through the doorway.

The rustling of small pebbles under her feet told her that she was now outside. _A garden?_ _I never knew he had a…_

Kakashi let go of her hand and closed the screen. "You can open your eyes now."

She did so, her eyes taking a while to adjust to the light.

It didn't take long, and she froze at what she saw when her vision focused properly.

Before her was not just a garden, but a whole mini forest clearing, with so many perfectly cared for plants and complementary colors, she felt like her senses were going to die of wonder. The scent of flowers and scented candles filled the air.

The small flames were the only thing other than the quickly fading sunlight that brought illumination to the secluded area. She could just hear the sound of running water past the cluster of trees, but they blocked her view of the source.

The pebbled area she stood on was a path that wound itself towards the sound of the water, splitting the grass covered ground into two parts.

This time she really couldn't help it, she clamped her hand over her mouth as she let out a little giggle, staring around at the cherry blossom trees and the little mat set out on the floor, littered with cushions.

"What's so funny?" he called out quietly, more amusement in his voice than disappointment.

"Oh nothing really, just… you are amazing." She smirked.

He walked around to face her and frowned. "Sakura, I do hope you aren't just being nice to me to make me feel better."

"Of course not. It's perfectly valid. You do amaze me. You actually manage to surprise and stupefy me. Every time I talk to you there is something new, something I never expected, and I think that, my sensei… the man who you were back then… He's so different in my head. I really don't know _you_ at all."

He smirked slightly. "I feel exactly the same way… with you I mean, not with myself."

"I knew what you meant. I'm really that different?"

He ignored her and turned around.

He half sat, half lay across the candle lit seating area he had set up. Only then did she realize that the reason she had noted his facial expressions was that he had, at some point, taken off his mask and hatai-ate.

She was astounded that she hadn't even noticed, now so comfortable with the familiar sight reserved only for her that it didn't seem that much of a deal.

Sure, she had gotten a mouthful from Naruto over the last few days about how unfair it was that she had seen it first, and he had accused her of cheating more than once, but it just didn't effect her as much as she had thought.

There wasn't anything unusual, or notable about the rest of his face, it was just…Kakashi. It just looked to her like him, like it fit, as though she had always seen it even through the mask.

He looked up to her curiously, "what's wrong?"

She giggled a little, getting pink in the face as she realized how long she had been standing there staring. _He probably knows what I was doing. There's no use denying it._ She went and sat comfortably next to him on the cushions, adding casually as she looked him up and down for effect, "Nothing, just admiring the view."

Kakashi flinched in shock. "Nani?"

_Maybe he didn't know then._ "I'm just playing with you."

"Sakura, I mean it, don't tease me."

"I'm not teasing you Kakashi. That's something Naruto would do. I was actually paying you a complement but if you want to be like that…" she giggled again and lay back next to him. "I'm just having fun."

"You are?" he looked surprised.

"Hai, why are you so astounded?"

"I… I don't know… it just felt like you didn't really want to do this. I was shocked when Ino said you were coming."

"So was I, but I'm glad I did. This place is really beautiful. It's so much different to your apartment. You must have put a lot of work into it."

He shrugged. "Not as much as you'd think. The plot came with the apartment and it was all ready full of plants, it just needed some organization… Wait, how could you tell it was me?"

She smiled sweetly at him, "I'm a good guesser."

"Well, I don't do that much. Just enough to keep my hands busy." He mirrored her words from the previous week with a smirk.

"Don't worry, I don't think of you as a potty old gardener man. It's so wonderful; it's like another world you've created."

"I'm glad you like it." He sighed, the august heat still affecting him as he began to sweat. "Are you hot?"

"Hai, a little. It's alright though, I don't mind."

"I was just going to ask if you'd mind me taking my shirt off."

"Go ahead, but don't expect me to do the same." She rolled onto her stomach and stared at a nearby candle.

Its flickering light had begun to fascinate her in its wild and unpredictable nature. She noticed that as the natural light faded gradually, the flame seemed more defined, setting an ethereal glow over the shapes of nearby plant life and of the mat itself. The shadows danced every time the flame flickered, making the whole setting seem more alive.

Her fingers idly drifted to the stem of the rose she had placed beside her torso, her fingers brushing up to the soft petals. Noticing that Kakashi's chakra signals hadn't moved for a while, she gently called out. "What are you doing Kakashi?"

"I'm taking my shirt off."

"That doesn't take this long. What are you _really_ doing Kakashi?"

He sighed heavily and lay down beside her. "Admiring the view"

"I like honesty better." She gave him a quick smile, maintaining eye-contact with him for a split second.

"You aren't upset at me for staring."

"Why would I be? It would be very hypocritical of me to scold you, and we are on a date, so…" She looked over his bare chest as he lay on his side. _ Ino was right… definitely doesn't look that old. Why should I mind if he wants to watch me?_

"Right…"

She turned back to stare at the outline of candlelight on the trees. "Just out of curiosity… what made you bring me here, of all places?"

"It is the most comfortable place I know, where I can still guarantee that your privacy is respected. I understand that you don't like publicity, especially when it means you would have to be seen with me. So this way, we can have a proper date without anyone asking you questions the following day, except Ino of course, and possibly Tenten."

"Tenten has her own problems and Ino, I can deal with. I really appreciate it Kakashi." She said it with genuine gratefulness, but he seemed to have his mind elsewhere as he lay beside her.

"It also means I don't have to wear my mask."

"You don't _have_ to wear it."

"I know, but it's a hard habit to get over, especially as it was based so solidly on a promise."

"Gomenesai." She mumbled, with sadness in her voice.

"Nani?"

"If I had… if I had just told you what I knew earlier… you wouldn't have had to show your face to the others. I knew about the cameras not long after the mission started, I just didn't want you to be worried or angry. Really though… I just didn't want you to end the mission quickly. It had been a long time since I'd seen you and this seemed the only possibility I could find." She looked up at him with apologetic eyes "It was nice, wasn't it? I mean… up until the last few days…"

"I loved it." He assured her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder for reassurance. "When I said _I understand_ it was true. I asked around and Kurenai told me that you knew, and had known for a while. I would much rather have shown myself up in front of people who could blackmail me, than to never have spent that time with you."

Sakura felt something strange shoot through her and sat up in shock. _ What was that?_ She felt shivers down her neck where it had been, like a bolt of flame without a burn.

Kakashi sat up besides her, noticing her shivers, and tentatively reached to take her hand into his. She took it and began to feel safer, for reasons she couldn't pin down properly. There was an echo of this exact moment, somewhere in her mind, but she couldn't find what it was from.

There was something about this garden, this candlelight, these exact feeling that she couldn't quite place. It was like she had been there before. It felt like home.

She felt so bewildered and yet enthralled, suddenly noticing something as she looked into Kakashi's eyes. Something that brought waves of familiarity that anchored her to reality.

The stars of the night's sky glittered off his dark eyes, illuminating hints of a rich hazel colour that were usually so far hidden, the warmth of his gaze warming her from the inside.

She saw him watch her face fill with awe as he held her body to his own, a look on his face that reflected her own feelings. He seemed to drink in the sight of her, the light wind lifting the odd tress of her hair to float across her face.

He lifted a finger up to tuck the spare strands lovingly behind her ear, letting it linger there at her neck.

She held her breath. His touch sent shivers down her neck and she suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to lean into it, craving the feeling of his skin on hers.

Before she knew it, his fingers brushed to the back of her neck and she saw a pleading look flash across his features before he brought him self closer, close enough for her to feel his breath against her face.

Sakura's control was gone as she melted into him. She was surprised that she did in fact find the whole moment perfect.

* * *

They barely touched, but just for a second, Kakashi felt the softness of her lips against his. She didn't resist, or pull back, and neither of them sought to further the moment, content with what that one tiny moment meant for them.

It was an unspoken agreement, and he couldn't help the smile that came to his face when, although she hadn't blushed, everything else had fully recreated itself. _Arigato Genma…_

He looped his arms comfortingly around her as she sank towards him, leaning into his half exposed chest from her position on the mat.

He was shocked right out of the moment though, when he felt her shift her weight, moving up so that he felt the brush of her lips at his earlobe. She waited there for a while, causing him serious emotional agony as he wondered what she could be doing.

The light rhythm of her breath against a sensitive area of his neck sent a surging feeling to the bottom of his stomach and he froze, stilled in anticipation.

Internally, his body was preparing itself for a more intimate moment when she whispered affectionately "Don't use my writing against me next time"

She then pulled herself back down to rest her forehead on his shoulder.

He looked down at her in shock "Sakura…"

She interrupted him with a finger to his lips, smirking into his bare skin "No. Don't say anything."

**AN: … **

**Show the luff**

**XX Belizma-chan XX**


	19. Comfortable

**AN: Seriously people- THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER IN THIS PART OF THE STORY! It will be continued in the next part- "Unmasked".**

**So if you have story alert on this DO NOT forget to transfer it on to the next story. It might not be up today so keep checking for Unmasked on my profile.**

**Enjoy this general fluff as a set up for the next story, which will be set from a long time frame (from the day after this, to the week after, to the dance, to a month later for all of the wedding stuff) and will contain KAKASAKU, SHIKAINO, AND NEJITEN.**

1778 words in this chapter

Back to Surreality

Chapter 19- Comfortable

Kakashi lay comfortably on the floor, staring up at the stars as he pondered his position with Sakura.

_Next time…? Does that mean…? I wish she would say something. Was she talking about next time I try? Does she really think I would break my promise? It must be. She can't be agreeing to date me so quick. _

It was torture thinking of these things. Even as she laid against him now, her arms wrapped lovingly around his torso, he couldn't be sure if she was just doing it to make him feel better or not. There was nothing he could find in her body language to give him any indication, and so all he had to go on was what she had said to him before.

The only comments she had made seriously were on the location and before that she had only refused his actions. It was completely ambiguous whether she had simply changed her mind or whether she had only come tonight out of pity.

He had completely made up his mind that she had done the latter. There was no way in his mind that he could reach her. Everyone had told him how out of his league she was.

She shifted in his grasp, causing him to look down at her. Hours ago, they had lain down together on the mat. He had brought out a soft blanket to throw over them when it got cooler and now he had done that, just after he felt her eyes shut next to him.

It was obvious that she wasn't asleep, but she had wanted the quiet so he settled for just looking up at the stars. Idleness was not in her nature, so it was not often he got to see her so relaxed or still.

He was fascinated by the way her feminine fingers curled protectively around the outside of the blanket, holding it tightly to her stomach, which happened to be against his hips. He tentatively moved his own fingers to brush against hers and watched as her grip on the blanket loosened.

She linked her fingers with his and let them fall into the gap between them. She then slid her body to rest fully against him in comfort.

He sighed in impatience. He really didn't want to stay out here much longer if she was only going to turn him down.

Hearing the sound, Sakura's eyes opened slightly and she moved her head to gaze up at him. He wasn't smiling like she had been, so she looked up with her brow furrowed. "What's wrong? Are you angry with me for something?"

"No…" he looked back at the stars. "Not really…"

She let the arm that was wrapped around him drop away from him.

He glanced briefly to her and saw that her head had sunk in thought, away from him.

Neither of them spoke for a while, struggling to find something to say. Eventually, Kakashi felt the responsibility to speak out. "Why?"

"Nani? Why what?"

He shrugged, waiting for her to speak more. He loved the sound of her voice, and when she spoke, his thoughts became clearer to him.

"Do you mean, why did I ask?"

He remained quiet.

"If you are… it was just because you seemed tense. I wanted to make sure it wasn't anything I'd done. I feel guilty enough as it is."

"Why guilty?"

"For everything I put you through. It just took me a while to sort out my emotions. I felt like all the voices were against me. It never occurred to me that they might be making sense. In the mean time, I put you through hell. I'm sorry; I just never gave you a real chance." She sounded sad but confused, as though she was only just sorting this out in her own mind.

"But you have now, right?" he still felt unsure.

"Hai and I regret not doing it sooner." She leant up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips; Short but sweet. "Will you forgive me?"

"Hai, of course, but does that mean… I mean… are you…?" he bit his lip nervously.

She gasped slightly, suddenly understanding his meaning. "You… is that why you were tense? You thought I wasn't serious? Did you think I was acting to make you feel better?"

He didn't reply, but glanced off pointedly, indirectly asking her the questions in his head.

She gave his hand a light pull. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"You said… you told me not to say anything."

"That? That was just a script line from my story. I had to say it, just to keep the cheesy atmosphere." She paused for a second and he could almost feel her gaze on him from behind. She continued a little while later. "I was being serious. I felt something… something I'd never felt before. If you haven't completely given up on me…I don't want you to leave me."

He turned to face her again, noting that her eyes were filled with uncertainty, not at what she had said, but at what she thought he might say in return.

"So you'll be with me, even if it's in public?"

"If that's what it takes…" she looked confused again. It was clear that she didn't mean what she said completely.

"You don't have to." He told her softly.

"Nani?" she looked up at him in shock.

"I wouldn't mind. It's comfortable like this, in secret, just you and me. We can keep it from the others." He gave her an eager smile, showing his confidence in his plan's success.

"You would really do that for me? You would put up with everyone's taunts?"

"We can always have fun with them. They won't stop trying to make us a couple, and we'll be the only ones who know…"

"Sugoi! It'll bug Ino endlessly and Tsunade…" a smirk began to appear, removing any traces of doubt from her expression.

"We can have our revenge" Kakashi finished for her.

She threw her arms around him, letting go of his hand and causing them both to go rolling across the grass, the blanket falling off in the process. The grin on his face was wide enough to make his eyes crinkle.

He landed on top of her, pinning her to the ground. She giggled uncontrollably for a little while before winding her arms into a more comfortable spot, one at the base of his neck, one at his lower back.

Kakashi felt uncomfortable hovering above her, so he rolled off to the side. He found himself on the pebbled path and yelped at the sharp pebbles digging into his bare back. "Kuso!"

He stood up quickly, trying to reach and pry those off that had stuck in his flesh, but couldn't reach.

Sakura leapt up next to him with a light chuckle, and then moved around behind his back. Within seconds, his hands were loose at his sides as she gently ran her fingers over the surface of his back.

He flinched slightly when he first felt her healing chakra run over a few places, but found that it didn't bother him as much as it usually did. Healing jutsu had always made him feel uncomfortable because it was someone else moving their energy inside his body. It was to him like that person was moving around under his skin, but with Sakura, it seemed more natural.

He barely felt her jutsu, but what he did feel was soothing, rather than unnerving.

"Better?" she asked him, amusement in her voice.

"Much" he sighed as she pulled her hands away, "Arigato Sakura."

"Good. Then how about this…?" she began to move her hands again, but this time in a different direction.

They looped around the front of his torso, pulling her body to his. He felt her breath against his neck again, taunting him with the moment.

This time though, she contacted. Her lips pressed tenderly against his neck, instantly locating the spot, just before the collarbone, that had the most effect.

His breath caught as the sensations ran through him. He found it completely impossible to describe, or to stop, but if he didn't soon his legs were going to collapse completely.

Just as she began to move her mouth slightly towards his ear, he moved his arms behind his back to clamp around her waist. She was startled out of her movements. "Kakashi? What's wrong?"

"It feels strange. Please don't."

She let go with her hands and took a step backwards. "Gomen. I went a little fast I know."

He turned and faced her, resting his hands around her waist. "It's fine, just… maybe another time. It's late, and I'm not fully prepared to go past what I'm good at yet."

"I don't mind." She smiled sweetly at him. "Especially considering how good at it you are."

"Was that a hint?" he smirked, leaning a little closer.

They looked into each other's eyes. The blush that now filled her face was so adorable he never wanted to let go of her. Her emerald green eyes sparkled with emotion as she stared up at him. She was asking now for what he had wanted to give her the whole of the last week, even if it wasn't her words that said it.

All he could do was to take a step backwards, watching with joy at the way her body began to follow him automatically. He smirked at her and turned, going to sit back down on the mat.

"You are amazing." She breathed, having recognized how he had manipulated her.

He wasn't sure why, but the realization of how late it was came to the front of his mind. "Sakura, are you staying here?"

She smiled and took a step forwards, "As long as you want me to."

"No, I meant… are you staying over tonight? It's getting very late."

She looked away, thinking about it. "That isn't really safe, is it? If we are keeping it secret…"

"That's what I thought." He sighed. "You should go home."

"Hai, when are we next going to…?"

"I'll let you know."

"Alright," she bent down and kissed him briefly again before disappearing in a flurry of blossom petals.

Just like that she was gone, and Kakashi felt once again the chill without her presence. Unlike the other times though, one shining ray kept warmth over him, as he knew that she would return.

One thing though, despite his knowledge that he shouldn't be thinking it, remained inset into the forefront of his thoughts. _Did she say yes to being my girlfriend… or my wife…?_

**AN: duh! Duh! Duh!**

**Anyways, don't forget that this is the last one of Back to Surreality. Look out for Unmasked and add it to your story alert.**

** Any ideas for how y'all want Unmasked to go?  
**

**Stay shiny and show the luff**

**XX Belizma-chan XX**


End file.
